


FuffaChallenge 2021

by Asukla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, Dark Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Roleplaying Character, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukla/pseuds/Asukla
Summary: Raccolta di racconti brevi ispirati alla lista di prompt "FuffaChallenge 2021". I personaggi sono originali, alcuni tratti da campagne di gioco di ruolo concluse o in corso, altri dai miei progetti di scrittura. Il tutto rigorosamente in forma di "Alternate Universe".
Kudos: 4





	1. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 1: ECLISSI

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 1: ECLISSI (The Veil DarksideAU 1/3)**  
_Setting: The Veil (Original)  
AU: DarkSideAU_  


* * *

  


C’era un’aria gelida e pungente, più di quanto avrebbe dovuto esserlo quella di una nottata d’inizio autunno. Il cielo era un’unica distesa nera come la pece sulla quale brillavano, qui e lì, spruzzate di stelle scintillanti come diamanti. Non c’erano nuvole all’orizzonte, tutte trascinate via dal vento incessante che si era abbattuto su Londra dalle prime luci dell’alba, e una sottile curva argentea segnalava la presenza della luna crescente, in apparenza unica spettatrice del desolato panorama cittadino.  
Londra, o almeno quel che ne rimaneva, era deserta. I pochi abitanti rimasti, raggruppati in disperate comunità più o meno numerose, erano rinchiusi nei loro rifugi dal tramonto e i pochi idioti o temerari che decidevano di andare comunque in giro lo facevano in punta di piedi, consci che un passo falso o un rumore di troppo sarebbero stati più che sufficienti a decretare la loro condanna a morte. Gli unici che si muovevano senza preoccuparsi di far baccano erano abomini che nulla avevano a che vedere con gli esseri umani. Acquattati nell’ombra o appostati sui tetti, intenti a stiracchiare le ali telate e a distendere i lunghi artigli, aspettavano il passaggio di una preda tanto imprudente da uscire al calare delle tenebre o tanto sfortunata da non aver raggiunto in tempo i rifugi, speranzosi di poter assaggiare carne fresca e di bere sangue caldo e pulsante, di strappare arti e di giocare con i corpi fino a lasciarne solo brandelli irriconoscibili.  
Nel silenzio della notte lo scalpiccio di qualcuno che inciampò sull’asfalto spaccato rimbombò con la potenza di un tamburo. Qualcosa calò dall’alto, scivolò giù dal tetto parzialmente integro di una casetta abbandonata con la stessa fluida eleganza di un serpente. Fu un movimento veloce ed immediato, così rapido che il malcapitato umano a mala pena notò la lunghissima coda da rettile che passò alle sue spalle. Un attimo dopo urla agghiaccianti di terrore e dolore squarciarono il silenzio, e il loro eco rimbalzò negli scheletri vuoti di quelli che un tempo erano stati negozi, appartamenti e depositi, e che adesso non erano altro che nidi di creature troppo orribili per essere descritte.  
Mentre le urla si tramutavano in gorgoglii e rantoli di agonia, l’odore del sangue arrivò alle sue narici e Mark si voltò a guardare in quella direzione. A parecchi metri di distanza, al di là di una recinzione arrugginita e parzialmente divelta, vide la sagoma sottile di un demone inferiore e scorse gli artigli, illuminati dalla fioca luce della luna, calare ancora una volta sulla preda mentre questa era ormai a mala pena in grado di contorcersi.  
Sapeva che i suoi passi non avrebbero prodotto alcun suono finché la sua concentrazione sarebbe rimasta salda, né quelle bestie senz’anima sarebbero state in grado di vederlo o di fiutarlo; era la sua benedizione. Se avesse notato prima quell’umano forse avrebbe potuto salvarlo, ma ormai era troppo tardi e, come aveva dovuto fare tante altre volte, andò oltre.  
Senza ulteriori distrazioni continuò la propria marcia, finché i rumori di ossa spezzate e muscoli strappati non furono che un lontano ricordo e ad accompagnarlo non rimase che il fruscio dei rami e delle foglie smosse dal vento, dei battenti che oscillavano e cigolavano dalle case abbandonate. Inspirò a fondo, finché l’odore della notte non gli penetrò l’anima.  
C’era un’atmosfera strana, piena di energie fastidiosamente intense, frizzanti e pericolose. Colpa dell’eclissi in avvicinamento, lo sapeva, e non vedeva l’ora che quel fottuto evento passasse perché, poco ma sicuro, grazie a quello ci sarebbe stato più casino del solito, più demoni del solito, più spargimenti di sangue del solito... Come se già non fossero sull’orlo dell’estinzione.  
Forse, rifletté Mark, l’eclissi si sarebbe rivelata la volta buona e il loro mondo perduto e corrotto avrebbe collassato finalmente su sé stesso, liberando tutti i suoi abitanti da quell’immeritata agonia. Quasi ci sperava, ad essere onesti.  
Si azzardò a rallentare solo mezz’ora più tardi, mentre scavalcava un cancelletto di metallo scuro su cui si arrampicavano rovi ed erbacce. Camminò tra quello che rimaneva di un parco, tra le panchine divorate dalla ruggine e dall’incuria, tra i lampioni inattivi da anni, accanto allo specchio d’acqua torbido che un tempo accoglieva papere e cigni. L’erba gli arrivava oltre il ginocchio e sfiorava i suoi jeans scuri strappati sulle ginocchia, si artigliava agli scarponi neri e graffiati.  
Superata la zona del laghetto, l’atmosfera cambiò sensibilmente. Mark socchiuse gli occhi e la tensione delle spalle venne meno nel momento stesso in cui percepì la familiarità del suo territorio. Sentì la magia dei sigilli protettivi e dei feticci che gli formicolava sottopelle, antica e rassicurante, e la presenza del suo branco che lo avvolse come una pelliccia calda prima ancora che i suoi occhi riuscissero a vedere l’entrata del rifugio. Era a casa, al sicuro, per quanto lo si potesse essere in quel mondo infestato dal male.

* * *

A svegliarlo fu il contatto fisico, improvviso e sgradito, con qualcosa.  
No, non qualcosa, ma qualcuno.  
Nonostante fino ad un attimo prima fosse così abbandonato al sonno da sembrare morto, Mark aprì gli occhi di scatto e dal suo petto arrivò un ringhio profondo e aggressivo. A guardarlo però, al contrario delle sue aspettative, non c’era una minaccia ma un membro del suo branco, Lenna, e non aveva attorno un ambiente ostile ma il disordinato studio che spesso era stato testimone delle sue riunioni con gli sciamani. Sebbene non vi fossero finestre, Mark si sentì addosso che la luna era tramontata da un pezzo. La notte prima doveva essersi addormentato lì, seduto alla scrivania.  
Lenna si chinò leggermente in avanti e distese le labbra in un sorriso. I suoi occhi color nocciola, espressivi, erano fissi su di lui e i lunghi capelli biondi che le ricadevano ai lati del volto, decorati qui e lì da treccine, arrivarono sfiorare la faccia di Mark. Appena se ne rese conto, il mannaro si tirò indietro; avrebbe preso più distanza se solo lo schienale della sedia non glielo avesse impedito.  
«Scusami» fece lei, con il tono più innocente di cui era capace. «Non volevo svegliarti.»  
«Allora non avresti dovuto toccarmi.»  
Quelle parole uscirono dalla bocca di Mark roche, basse, e lui si domandò se non fosse stato troppo brusco, se il fastidio nella sua voce non si fosse rivelato troppo evidente. Quando Lenna gli si sedette sulle ginocchia, si rispose da solo: chiaramente no.  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò Lenna con l’aria di chi non diceva sul serio, mentre gli passava le mani dietro la nuca, tra i capelli che da troppo tempo non erano stati tagliati. «Stavi scomodo e ho pensato avessi bisogno che qualcuno ti portasse a letto.»  
«Che cara.» Trattenendo a stento uno sbuffo, Mark tirò indietro la testa. La posizione gli stava rendendo difficoltoso sfuggire alle mani della mannara, così finì per afferrarla delicatamente per le spalle con l’intento di spingerla via. Aveva la testa ovattata e la sensazione di aver dormito troppo poco, l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era di intrattenere rapporti sociali... soprattutto così ravvicinati. «Fammi alzare, dai.»  
«Ci sto provando, credimi.»  
Gli ci volle un attimo di troppo per capire il senso di quella battuta, ma per quanto sonno avesse non poté evitare di fare due più due, soprattutto quando la sentì strusciarglisi addosso come una gatta in calore.  
Nella mente, suo malgrado, gli balenò una domanda fugace. Quanto tempo era che non condivideva quel tipo di contatto con qualcuno? Pelle contro pelle, carne contro carne. Da quanto tempo non sentiva il calore di una donna? Un pensiero che lo svegliò di colpo, come una secchiata d’acqua gelida in pieno viso. La tensione sulle spalle tornò all’improvviso, insieme ad un cupo e sordo dolore all’altezza del cuore.  
«Smettila!»  
Quella parola si fece strada fuori dalla sua bocca con impeto, il tono un po’ più alto di quanto avrebbe voluto. Anni prima si sarebbe dispiaciuto di tanta indelicatezza, si sarebbe scusato, ma non ne aveva più per le palle da tanto di quel tempo.  
«Ma pensavo che-»  
«Pensavi male. Levati, per favore.»  
La mancata reattività da parte della ragazza lo fece sentire autorizzato a scostarla personalmente. La prese per le spalle, la costrinse ad alzarsi e in un attimo lui stesso fu in piedi, pronto a sgusciare via dall’angolo in cui si è ritrovato e che Lenna aveva tanto astutamente cercato di sfruttare.  
Si guardarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, lei con la frustrazione stampata in viso, lui con lo sguardo severo e una voglia matta di ringhiarle contro.  
«Perché?!» sbottò la ragazza, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi. «Perché continui a fare così?»  
«Potrei farti la stessa domanda. Perché non riesci ad accettare un no come risposta?»  
«Perché so che provi qualcosa per me!»  
Mark sospirò. Aprì bocca per dirle che sì, certo che provava qualcosa per lei: erano membri dello stesso branco, parte della stessa famiglia e le era sinceramente affezionato, anche se non nel modo in cui lei avrebbe voluto. O almeno, quella era l’idea. Poi Lenna aprì la bocca una volta di troppo.  
«Ti trattieni solo per colpa di quell’umana. Ma non c’è più, non devi restare fedele a qualcosa che non esiste. L’hanno ammazzata anni fa, è ora di smetterla, di-»  
Ad interrompere Lenna fu il rumore secco di legno frantumato e una cascata di fogli di carta che si sparpagliò ovunque. Grazie a Mark, la scrivania era ora riversa a terra con una gamba spezzata, dall’altro lato dello studio, e tutto ciò che la occupava formava ora un irregolare tappeto sul pavimento.  
Lui non aprì bocca, non aveva bisogno di dire nulla; bastò il suo sguardo a rispecchiare tutta la rabbia che stava provando, il linguaggio del corpo a far capire all’interlocutrice che la prossima parola che avrebbe pronunciato, quale che fosse, sarebbe stata di troppo.  
Entrambi trattennero il fiato e nella stanza si creò un silenzio surreale, di quelli che precedono la tempesta. Lenna abbassò lo sguardo, si chinò, le spalle curve, e sembrò quasi che qualcosa la stesse schiacciando – che lui la stesse schiacciando senza nemmeno il bisogno di toccarla.  
Poi la tensione svanì di colpo, nel momento stesso in cui alle narici di Mark arrivò un odore conosciuto, familiare. In un attimo superò Lenna, dimentico della sua sola presenza, e corse lungo lo stretto corridoio che lo separava dalla sala comune.  
«Zio Mark!»  
Una cascata di capelli rossi e stoffa bianca gli saltò addosso, piccole braccia gli vennero gettate al collo. Mark sollevò la ragazzina come se non pesasse niente e la strinse con tutto l’affetto di cui era ancora capace, mentre la tensione di poco prima gli scivolava via di dosso come acqua su vetro.  
«Angioletta! Ma che ci fai qui, in questo covo di brutti pulciosi?»  
Un paio di mannari si voltarono a guardarlo ma senza rancore, consci che, in presenza della nipote, il loro alpha era sempre così.  
«Ma che dici? Sei bellissimo. Tutto il tuo branco è bellissimo, e nessuno di voi ha le pulci!  
La ragazzina lo guardò e sorrise, luminosa come il sole; il mannaro si ritrovò a specchiarsi in quegli occhi azzurri, a vedere il riflesso di un sé stesso scolorito, opaco e ferale, con quella brutta cicatrice che gli sfigurava il viso, e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come lei potesse continuare ad osservarlo come se si trovasse davanti lo stesso Mark Davies di un tempo.  
«Buongiorno.»  
Un paio di metri più in là, con le mani affondate nelle tasche di un cappotto scuro e gli occhiali poggiati sul naso, Julian gli rivolse un cenno del capo. I suoi capelli mossi e castani riportavano qualche filo bianco in più e sul suo volto, arrossato dal freddo, facevano bella mostra nuove rughe d’espressione, segno inequivocabile di un’umanità che non apparteneva più a Mark da diversi anni. Si stava sforzando di sorridergli ma il mannaro, per cui era sempre stato un fratello e che lo conosceva troppo bene e da troppo tempo, capì senza sforzo che nel suo sguardo c’era una certa tensione.  
«Okay, gli adulti devono fare quattro chiacchiere. Mi porto via papà per cinque minuti.»  
Mark poggiò un bacio veloce sulla testa pel di carota della ragazzina, che rispose con un verso lagnoso prima di andare a sedersi accanto ai più giovani del branco, poi precedette Julian verso lo studio ormai vuoto. Lenna si era dileguata, lasciandosi alle spalle solo una traccia olfattiva condita di frustrazione e timore.  
«...ma che è successo qui dentro?»  
Lo sguardo dell’umano indugiò sulla scrivania rotta e Mark rispose con una scrollata di spalle: «Mi sono svegliato col piede sbagliato.»  
«Eh, noto.»  
Sistemando gli occhiali sul naso, Julian si sforzò di scavalcare un paio di fogli sparsi qui e lì, cercando di non acciaccarli, ma alla fine sembrò arrendersi all’idea che quei documenti fossero diventati parte integrante della pavimentazione.  
«Vuoi sederti?» Con un gesto colloquiale il mannaro indicò le due sedie ancora in piedi, su cui facevano bella mostra una tazza sbeccata, una pallina antistress consumata e un paio di matite volate via dalla scrivania.  
«Uhm... No, grazie, va bene così.»  
«Mi dispiace, mi hai beccato in uno strano momento, ma stavo per mettere tutto in ordine, davvero!» Era una menzogna, lo sapevano entrambi, e si sorrisero brevemente. «Thalia sta bene, sì?»  
Julian mosse il capo in un cenno di assenso. Era agitato, Mark lo stava avvertendo chiaramente, ma c’era anche... aspettativa nel suo sguardo.  
«Non è una visita di piacere, eh?» azzardò il mannaro.  
«No, scusami...»  
«Strano, dalla tua faccia non si direbbe per niente, sembri così tranquillo!» L’attimo di silenzio che seguì quella frase durò un’eternità, tanto che a Mark finì per farsi sfuggire una risatina nervosa. «Vuoi che prenda delle pinze per cavarti le parole di bocca oppure mi dici che cazzo succede?»  
«Hai ragione, certo. Scusami, solo... non è facile trovare le parole giuste.»  
«Oh... Ottima premessa! Adesso sì che mi sto agitando.»  
«Tra tre settimane c’è l’eclissi solare, lo sai, vero?»  
Mark avrebbe voluto dirgli che sì, non solo lo sapeva, ma la sentiva avvicinarsi come la punta di una spada di Damocle fissata sopra la testa. Invece non aprì bocca, si limitò a ad annuire e Julian proseguì, sputando fuori le parole come se non vedesse l’ora di farlo.  
«Ho trovato un rituale tra i vecchi libri di Branwood, una formula che mi permetterebbe di sfruttare le energie di un evento celeste per aumentare il mio potere e... so qual è il punto giusto a cui tornare. So dove arrivare per evitare il suo risveglio. Penso che stavolta possa... sono sicuro che stavolta funzionerà.»  
Non ci fu alcun bisogno di specificare cosa avrebbe dovuto funzionare. Per un istante, solo un brevissimo istante, Mark avvertì una sensazione di vertigine che quasi gli fece perdere stabilità. Cercò lo sguardo di Julian con una muta domanda impressa sul viso, e quando l’altro gli rispose con un’espressione risoluta e sicura, che non lasciava dubbi, nel suo cuore esplose un sentimento che non ricordava più di saper provare: speranza.


	2. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 2: TEMPO

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 2: TEMPO (The Veil DarksideAU 2/3)**  
_Setting: The Veil (Original)  
AU: DarkSideAU_  


* * *

  


Un intero minuto lungo un'eternità passò nel silenzio assoluto. Mark e Julian si fissavano, entrambi con le menti piene di un groviglio di pensieri inespressi, di dubbi e di aspettative.  
«Sei... Sei davvero sicuro?» soffiò fuori il mannaro. La voce era bassa e incerta come quella di un ragazzino spaventato, qualcosa che non era più da tanto tempo.  
«Sì, assolutamente. So di non sbagliarmi.» Julian annuì. Non c’era boria o vanità dietro quell’affermazione, solo una sicurezza così totale da mettere i brividi.  
Non era la prima volta che provavano a mettere i bastoni tra le ruote ad Erebos, quella. Lo avevano fatto spesso, soprattutto in passato, quando erano pieni dell’illusione che ci fosse ancora qualcosa da risolvere. Poi, loro malgrado, avevano imparato dal tempo e dalla vita che il loro mondo era molto al di là della salvezza. In tanti erano morti al loro fianco, tentando di recuperare l’irrecuperabile, e alla fine i pochi rimasti si erano arresi all’inevitabilità dei fatti, a quella vita infelice, incastrati nel loro personalissimo inferno e sicuri che non si sarebbe riaccesa alcuna speranza. Eppure adesso, sentendo quelle parole, Mark non poté fare a meno di sentire una scintilla bruciare in fondo al petto.  
«Come funziona?» domandò, mentre rovesciava a terra quel poco che della scrivania si era salvato cadendo sulle sedie. Prese posto e stavolta, svuotato dall’ansia di dover tirare fuori la notizia, anche Julian lo imitò. Sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altro, separati dallo spazio vuoto che prima era occupato dal tavolo.  
«È tutta una questione di... beh, di puntualità» fece l’umano, sistemandosi per l’ennesima volta gli occhiali sul naso più per abitudine che per reale bisogno, un tic nervoso che si portava dietro dai tempi del liceo. «Ho un arco di tempo limitato per avviare e concludere il rituale. Dando per scontato che io abbia calcolato con esattezza i tempi – cosa che ho fatto, per la cronaca – ho sette minuti e trentadue secondi a disposizione. Se il rito avrà successo in quello specchio di tempo, i miei poteri saranno accentuati e questo mi permetterà di tornare indietro, al punto giusto.»  
«Sette minuti e trentadue secondi...» ripeté Mark, l’aria assorta e la fronte aggrottata tanto da accentuare la cicatrice che gli passava lungo il viso. «Non so se sono tanti o pochi, in questo caso.»  
«Credo siano entrambe le cose.»  
«Quanto devi andare indietro, di preciso?»  
«Più di due secoli.»  
«Cristo!» Mark scattò in piedi come una molla, calciando inavvertitamente un paio di fogli che si sollevarono in aria e ricaddero sul pavimento come foglie secche. «Stabilmente non sei mai andato più indietro di ventiquattro ore...»  
«Lo so. Per questo mi serve l’eclissi.»  
«E basterà?»  
«Me la farò bastare. Non penso che avremo un’altra occasione.»  
«E io che credevo che questa fottuta eclissi sarebbe stata la fine del mondo...»  
«Lo sarà, in un certo senso. Che mi riesca di tornare indietro nel tempo o che fallisca, di sicuro a fine eclissi succederà qualcosa. Qualcosa di definitivo.»  
Mark avrebbe voluto sentirsi sorpreso, ma non lo fu. Erano giorni che si sentiva come se il cronometro stesse segnando gli ultimi secondi, come se il tempo a disposizione fosse sul punto di scadere. La cosa peggiore era che l’idea, sotto sotto, aveva iniziato a riempirlo di sollievo, almeno finché non era arrivato Julian con le sue notizie bomba nascoste nel cilindro.  
«Ma una volta innescato il potere, che farai? Partirai solo tu? E la cucciola?»  
L’apprensione nella sua voce non passò inosservata e l'altro accennò un sorriso: «Se tutto andrà per il verso giusto, Ree verrà con me. Mi darà una mano a sistemare le cose.»  
«E Thalia?»  
Sul volto di Julian passò un’ombra fugace che a Mark fu impossibile non vedere, e che gli fece stringere il cuore.  
«Ho provato a dirle di venire con noi...» Le mani dell'umano si mossero nervosamente sui braccioli della sedia. «Ma non so se lo farà... La notte dell’eclissi ci sarà molto da fare, molto da tenere a bada, e potrebbe non avere modo di raggiungerci.»  
«Cazzo...»  
«Già...» Julian tacque per un istante, poi riprese a parlare quasi si sentisse in dovere di farlo. «Comunque, abbiamo avuto molto tempo, io e Thalia. Più di quanto avrei pensato all’inizio, se devo essere onesto. Sono stato più fortunato di altri.»  
Mark piegò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso malinconico, incapace far notare all’amico che niente di tutto quello avrebbe reso meno sofferta la separazione. Si rivolsero un’occhiata complice, piena della consapevolezza che quel rituale, se fosse andato a buon fine, avrebbe concesso a tutti la possibilità di un nuovo inizio; una vita nuova, migliore, lontana dagli influssi di Erebos e forse, buona sorte permettendo, l’occasione di incontrare di nuovo le persone più care.  
«Se sei deciso ad andare fino in fondo, io sono con te. Farò tutto il possibile per aiutarti.»  
Sentendo quelle parole, Julian lo fissò con uno sguardo strano, un misto di preoccupazione e senso di colpa, prima di rispondergli: «Il fatto è che, appunto, non sono venuto qui solo per darti la notizia...»  
«Mi hai preso per scemo?» Al mannaro sfuggì un verso strano, a metà tra una risata e uno sbuffo. Alzò gli occhi al soffitto, come se l’amico avesse appena scoperto l’acqua calda. «Lo so cosa sei venuto a chiedermi, e la risposta è sì.»  
«Non credo che tu abbia capito-»  
«Se sfrutti le energie dell’eclissi finirai per attirare un bel po’ di attenzioni sgradite. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che faccia da diversivo, che impedisca a quelle merde di raggiungerti, che ti faccia guadagnare tutto il tempo necessario a completare la tua magicabula.»  
Julian si agitò sulla sedia, nello sguardo un’ammissione di colpa. «Sette minuti sembrano nulla, ma sono un’eternità sotto l’assedio dei demoni. Non vorrei chiedertelo...»  
«Non me lo stai chiedendo. Mi sto offrendo io.»  
«È praticamente una missione suicida...»  
«Ringraziando Mass Effect 2, abbiamo anche la colonna sonora adatta.»  
«Mark!» Julian si passò le mani sul volto. Quando tornò a guardarlo aveva gli occhiali storti e un’espressione disperata. «Non è uno scherzo. È molto probabile che tu-»  
«Che io muoia?» fu Mark a finire la frase, visto che l’amico sembrava incapace di completarla. Julian sospirò e annuì, e il mannaro allargò le braccia. «E allora? Sul serio, Julian, credi veramente che questo mi scoraggi? Tu vuoi letteralmente cambiare il corso del tempo, e… cazzo! Non puoi ficcarci in una situazione peggiore di quella che stiamo vivendo ora, quindi perché diamine dovrei tirarmi indietro? Siamo circondati da demoni, l’umanità è ridotta ad uno sputo sulla faccia del mondo, la natura è corrotta nella sua più profonda essenza e creature lovecraftiane ci escono anche dal culo, se non stiamo attenti.»  
«Ma siamo comunque vivi...»  
«Come se questa fosse vita!» A Mark sfuggì una risata amara. «Noi esistiamo, al massimo, ma non stiamo vivendo, e se sotto sotto non la pensassi così non ti saresti neanche fatto venire in mente questo piano, con l’eclissi e tutto il resto.»  
Julian aprì la bocca come per rispondere, poi la richiuse e si abbandonò contro lo schienale, che scricchiolò debolmente.  
«Hai ragione...»  
«Lo so che ho ragione. Ti serve aiuto. Io ed il mio branco possiamo dartelo, non devi nemmeno chiederlo.»  
«Può non piacermi l’idea di sacrificare il mio migliore amico per avere una seconda possibilità?»  
«Siamo già stati sacrificati tutti da Erebos anni fa, Julian, non importa se camminiamo ancora sulle nostre gambe oppure no.»  
Per un po’ nessuno dei due parlò. Il silenzio, teso e sofferente, li accompagnò sgradevolmente per lunghi secondi, finché Mark non si avvicinò a Julian, si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e poggiò una mano sulla sua.  
«Andrà bene, vedrai... Parlerò con il mio branco oggi stesso. E sono sicuro che la coterie di Mac Niall risponderà, se la chiamiamo. Lascia a noi le attenzioni indesiderate. L’unica cosa di cui dovrai preoccuparti tu sarà di portare a termine il rituale, tornare indietro nel tempo insieme alla cucciola e sistemare questa fottuta linea temporale.»


	3. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 3: MERCATO

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 3: MERCATO**  
_Setting: The Veil (Original) / Castlevania LoS  
AU: CrossoverAU_  


* * *

  


«E se faccio un macello?»  
«Non lo farai.»  
«Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?»  
«Perché confido molto nel tuo istinto di autoconservazione, mia cara.»  
Con quelle parole e un sorriso serafico, Harel poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Jeanne per poi allontanarsi, sparendo al di là della spessa tenda di tessuto ceruleo che separava il retro del loro banco dall’esposizione vera e propria.  
Rimasta sola in mezzo ad un mare di chincaglierie e artefatti magici, la ragazza prese un bel respiro e alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto. A rispecchiarsi nei suoi occhi c’era un cielo anomalo, iridescente, sul quale scorrevano una moltitudine di colori diversi.  
L’idea di accompagnare il djinn a vendere i suoi prodotti fuori città le era piaciuta dal primo momento in cui lui ne aveva accennato, ma ora che si trovava in quella specie di Mondo tra i Mondi, ben lontana dalla realtà che conosceva e apprezzava, la paura stava iniziando a fare capolino e spingeva per prendere il sopravvento. E se avesse incontrato _cose_ non umane? E se le avesse fatte arrabbiare?!  
«Jeanne, tesoro, l’accesso al Mercato del Vortex è aperto» fece notare Harel, la voce ovattata dalla distanza. «Vieni a fare il tuo lavoro o no?»  
«Okay... Ce la puoi fare, Jeanne» mormorò a sé stessa mentre si schiaffeggiava le guance, come se quel gesto fosse sufficiente a scrollarle il timore di dosso. Non lo fu, naturalmente, ma la ragazza preferì fingere il contrario e, dopo essersi asciugata le mani sudate sulla gonna di jeans, scostò la spessa tenda e si preparò all’avventura.  
Il banco di Harel era ampio, a “U”; diverse teche erano disposte nello spazio interno ed esponevano gli oggetti più rari e pericolosi, a cui solo il proprietario e la sua giovane commessa avrebbero potuto arrivare, mentre i tavoli, coperti da magnifiche tovaglie di seta azzurra ricamata d’oro e d’argento, erano disseminati di ciotole traboccanti di portafortuna e amuleti e pietre incantate, di espositori recanti bacchette e gioielli, di barattoli di vetro e ceramica pieni della più vasta scelta di ingredienti magici ed alchemici. Jeanne, però, per un po’ non ebbe occhi che per ciò che la circondava.  
La strada su cui si trovava in quel momento, tutta magnificamente lastricata di marmi chiari, non era molto distante da un ponte sottile che conduceva chissà dove, costeggiato da corrimano che rilucevano come perle e sospeso nel vuoto, tra nuvole dai toni cangianti. Qualche metro più in là, in vista, c’era una piazza baciata dall’illuminazione brillante di lampioni traboccanti di danzanti fiamme di tutti i colori, mentre un gran numero di individui dall’aspetto più assurdo andavano e venivano, affacciandosi ai banchi dei mercanti provenienti dai più disparati piani d’esistenza. Di fronte a quella magnifica e suggestiva visione, quasi inadatta agli occhi di un comune essere umano, Jeanne non poté fare a meno di sentirsi piccola ed insignificante, ma anche estremamente fortunata.  
«Scusi.»  
Colta in contropiede, la ragazza sussultò come fosse appena stata punta da un ago. Si voltò in direzione della voce maschile che aveva attirato la sua attenzione e si ritrovò a guardare un... beh, un umano, apparentemente.  
Giovane, forse della sua stessa età, con capelli mossi castani e lo sguardo attento e curioso, il ragazzo la stava osservando di rimando; aveva un mantello scuro sulle spalle, ma Jeanne riuscì a scorgere i suoi vestiti e il pensiero andò istintivamente alle serie TV fantasy-medievali che le piaceva tanto guardare. Chissà da quale misterioso e magico mondo arrivava, si domandò. Poi, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, si ricordò improvvisamente di essere una commessa.  
«Oh... Oh! Sì! Eccomi!» Impacciata, lanciò un’occhiata verso Harel, ora è tutto preso a conversare con tre potenziali acquirenti dall’aria bizzarra e dalle lunghe corna ricurve, poi si fermò di fronte al giovane umano e tirò fuori il miglior sorriso cordiale di cui era capace. «Come posso esserle utile, signore?»  
Sentì di avere le mani sudaticce e tremanti ma, si disse, se la fortuna l’avesse assistita il cliente non lo avrebbe notato. Naturalmente, quasi le avesse letto nel pensiero, gli occhi dello sconosciuto si soffermarono proprio su quel dettaglio.  
«Primo giorno?»  
«Uhm... S-sì, in effetti. Non come commessa, eh!» Le sfuggì una risata nervosa. «Però sì, è la prima volta che vengo qui, al Mercato del Vortex.»  
«Anche io.»  
«Davvero?» Quando lui annuì, Jeanne non riuscì a trattenere un’espressione colma di stupore. «Wow! Sembra così tranquillo...»  
«Tutta apparenza» le rispose il ragazzo, rivolgendole un sorriso da cui traspariva un evidente entusiasmo. «Cerco di mantenere un tono, sa. Non posso iniziare a correre a destra e a sinistra, anche se, detto tra noi, vorrei tanto farlo. Però non sono solo.»  
Con un movimento del capo, il cliente accennò all’altro lato della strada, in prossimità di un banco pieno di stoffe dai colori vibranti e dai ricami cangianti, in costate movimento. Sbirciando, Jeanne si ritrovò ad osservare un gruppetto eterogeneo di cinque persone. Due erano uomini, entrambi molto alti, uno vestito di nero e l’altro con un’armatura piena di viticci e foglioline, che si guardavano intorno con l’aria confusa di chi non sa bene dove voltarsi e quale meraviglia seguire con lo sguardo; altre due erano ragazze, una in particolare molto graziosa e con lunghi capelli castani, tutte intente a provare abiti e a saggiare con mano splendidi tessuti. L’ultima persona appartenente al gruppetto era... strana. Al contrario degli altri, che sembravano tutti comunissimi esseri umani, la giovane donna in questione aveva l’incarnato di un pallore quasi disumano, i capelli bianchi come la neve e due occhi gialli da gatto. Jeanne non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se non si trattasse di una vampira, o qualcosa del genere.  
«Questo posto è straordinario, comunque» riprese il cliente, mentre sfiorava sovrappensiero la copertina di un grimorio magistralmente decorato con filigrana dorata. «Mai viste tante creature non umane tutte insieme e così diverse. E soprattutto, mai visti tanti artefatti magici, libri proibiti, elementi sconosciuti...»  
«Fa un po’ paura, eh?»  
«Veramente stavo per dire che mi sento nel paese delle meraviglie.»  
Alla ragazza sfuggì una risata. «Io sono Jeanne» disse, e istintivamente porse la mano allo sconosciuto, ricordandosi solo all’ultimo di quanto fosse sudato il palmo. Fece per ritrarla, ma lui la intercettò per primo e la strinse senza problemi attraverso i guanti che indossava.  
«Virgil, piacere.»  
Fatte le presentazioni, lui riprese ad osservare curioso la merce esposta. Si soffermò su una teca di gioielli, semplici anellini protettivi di metallo, e ne chiese sei. Quando Jeanne finì di impacchettargli quanto richiesto lo trovò fermo davanti ad uno dei piatti traboccanti di amuleti, ad osservare i sacchetti di stoffa spessa stretti da nastri e impreziositi da piccoli cristalli.  
«Questi feticci hanno un prezzo... importante. Da cosa proteggono di preciso?»  
«Costano tanto, è vero, ma sono anche molto potenti. Proteggono da... beh, da tutto ciò che potrebbe uccidere chi li porta con sé, che si tratti di un singolo colpo d’arma, un incidente, una malattia e via dicendo. Hanno tre cariche in totale; poi, assolto il loro compito, si disfano completamente e sono inutilizzabili.» La commessa si fermò a prendere fiato e fu contenta nel constatare che, a giudicare da come la stava guardando, il ragazzo doveva essere molto impressionato. «Abbiamo anche la versione meno potente, quella da una sola carica.»  
Virgil non rispose subito e rimase a riflettere, a valutare tanto la proposta quanto il contenuto del borsello fissato alla cintura. Jeanne lo vide occhieggiare il suo gruppo di amici poco distante e soffermarsi in particolar modo sulla strana donna dai capelli bianchi che ora ciondolava in disparte, indecisa su quale bancarella visitare.  
«Prendo sicuramente un feticcio da tre cariche» capitolò infine lui, rivolto alla commessa che gli permise di scegliere quello che reputava più grazioso – la preferenza ricadde su un sacchetto scuro decorato con pietre di luna.  
«È un regalo? Posso incartarlo.»  
«Gliene sarei molto grato.»  
Jeanne recuperò una busta e del nastro colorato, strumenti con cui iniziò ad impacchettare il dono. Prossima al completamento dell’opera si fermò, occhieggiò prima Virgil e poi la strana ragazza che lui stava guardando di sottecchi, quindi domandò: «Metto una mollettina a forma di cuore, magari?»  
«Sì, grazie» fece lui, sovrappensiero. Un istante dopo si bloccò e si affrettò a correggersi: «No! Volevo dire no, grazie.»  
«Sicuro?» Le parve di veder arrossire il ragazzo, appena appena.  
«Sicuro.»  
«Magari lascio la molletta nella busta e poi decide lei se appuntarla o no...?»  
Virgil ci pensò su per un paio di secondi prima di annuire incerto, e Jeanne, con l’animo da shipper che si ritrovava, avrebbe tanto desiderato sapere quale storia legava quello sconosciuto alla donna dai capelli bianchi, se lei ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, come sarebbe andata a finire la loro storia. Quando gli porse il pacchetto ebbe quasi la tentazione di impicciarsi, di chiedergli qualcosa, ma sarebbe stavo decisamente troppo inopportuno, lo sapeva, così morse la punta della lingua e tenne stretta a sé la curiosità che le bruciava dentro.  
Lui, ignaro dei pensieri che le vorticavano in testa, si apprestò a pagare. «Forse, se gli affari andranno bene, passerò di nuovo a comprare qualche sacchetto da una carica» borbottò pensieroso, lanciando un’ultima occhiata all’esposizione.  
«Ci troverà qui, Virgil. Piuttosto, che articoli tratta?»  
«Qualche preparato alchemico fatto da me.»  
Jeanne fu sul punto di dire qualcosa – un complimento, magari, o un’esclamazione di sorpresa – quando, dal nulla, comparve Harel con un sorriso da stregatto stampato in volto.  
«Un alchimista! Proprio l’incontro che speravo di fare oggi! Io sono Harel, il proprietario della merce, e lei è...?»  
«...» Virgil non rispose subito. Aveva gli occhi fissi su Harel ma la testa altrove, come se stesse ascoltando parole lontane, che per Jeanne erano inudibili. Impiegò un attimo di troppo a porgere di rimando la mano al nuovo interlocutore. «Vi, piacere.»  
«Vi. Un diminutivo, immagino.» L’umano sembrò in procinto di rispondere quando il djinn agitò una mano, come a voler scacciare qualcosa di poco importante. «Lasciamo stare. Parliamo di cose serie, piuttosto. Vedo che stava per acquistare alcuni dei nostri prodotti. Immagino sia interessato anche alla nostra scorta di elementi alchemici. Abbiamo delle vere rarità a disposizione.»  
«Mi piacerebbe farmi tentare, davvero, ma... devo essere oculato con le spese. Non ho ancora avuto occasione di vendere quanto ho portato con me, e temo che finirò col dare fondo alle mie risorse con il feticcio che ho appena acquistato.»  
«Un valido argomento, certo. Ma già che è qui per vendere, perché non mi mostra un paio dei suoi preparati?»  
Seppur colto un po’ in contropiede, il giovane frugò nella sacca che portava a tracolla e ne tirò fuori tre fiale; due avevano l’aria panciuta e contenevano un liquido rosso e brillante, mentre la terza era sottile e ricolma di un fluido denso ed iridescente. Harel le osservò tutte con occhio esperto e con l’attenzione che rivolgeva sempre a tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con il suo amato lavoro. I suoi occhi, già azzurri come il mare d’estate, si fecero più luminosi, carichi di magia, e rimasero tali finché, soddisfatto, il djinn non porse nuovamente le tre fiale al legittimo proprietario.  
«Signor Vi, e se mi azzardassi a farle una proposta che non potrà rifiutare?» Il sorriso di Harel si allargò sornione, e mentre il djinn si sporse leggermente verso Virgil, impassibile, Jeanne iniziò quasi a sentirsi di troppo.  
«Le direi che ho già un patrono, e che mi basta e avanza.»  
«Oh, lungi da me tentare il warlock di qualcun altro, per carità! Io speravo, piuttosto, nella sua collaborazione in quanto alchimista. Solo per la durata del Mercato del Vortex, s’intende, a meno che non sia nell’interesse di entrambi restare in contatto anche in seguito. In cambio del suo lavoro, naturalmente, sarei ben lieto di permetterle di portare via gli oggetti che tanto vorrebbe per proteggere i suoi compagni. So che lo desidera. Si sente lontano un miglio.»  
Il ragazzo, che fino a quel momento aveva mantenuto lo sguardo su Harel, si voltò prima verso i feticci e poi verso i caotici e rumorosi amici, ora tutti presi a provare strani cappelli. A Jeanne sembrò quasi di intravedere i meccanismi e gli ingranaggi della sua mente lavorare rapidi, valutare i pro e i contro della situazione. Alla fine, con uno stoicismo che gli invidiò sinceramente, lo sentì rispondere: «Senza offesa, signor Harel, ma ho imparato a mie spese quanto sia poco conveniente accettare proposte alla cieca. Mi piacerebbe parlarne con più calma e con più precisione, magari con un bel contratto accuratamente compilato alla mano.»  
«Nessuna offesa, signor Vi. Io _adoro_ le persone che puntano a stringere accordi precisi. Sarà un piacere discuterne in disparte, tanto con lei quanto con la sua bellissima patrona.»  
Con l’aria soddisfatta di un gatto che ha appena rubato qualche leccornia, il djinn invitò Virgil a passare nel retro con un gesto teatrale ed elegante. L’alchimista annuì, fece un cenno agli amici in una muta richiesta di attesa – accolta perlopiù da un acuto coro di lagne – e scomparve oltre la spessa tenda cerulea.  
Jeanne, rimasta sola, lanciò un ultimo sguardo verso il punto oltre il quale i due erano spariti e poi, mossa dal suo inguaribile animo romantico, prese la mollettina a forma di cuore e la sistemò sul pacchetto regalo insieme ad una rosellina d’argento, certa che la misteriosa donna dai capelli bianchi avrebbe gradito.


	4. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 4: METALLO

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 4: METALLO**  
_Setting: Varanthos (Original)  
AU: SpaceAU_  


* * *

  


«Dèi, che meraviglia...» mormorò Ferrek, sfiorando con la punta delle dita il corrimano della rampa d’accesso alla sua nuova astronave. Il metallo era freddo sotto i suoi polpastrelli, lucido e argentato, e lui si sentì scuotere da un brivido di entusiasmo.  
Per anni era andato avanti e indietro nello spazio con la “Falling Star”, uno scaldabagno che di “Star” aveva poco e di “Falling” tanto, considerato che cadeva a pezzi già quando lui era riuscito a comprarsela ad un prezzo di favore. Ma a Ferrek andava bene, non aveva mai voluto di più. O almeno così era stato fino alla sua ultima missione, quando la sua amata nave aveva deciso di schiantarsi nel giardino del committente anziché atterrare dolcemente nel suo hangar. Erano seguiti momenti di imbarazzo e perplessità, ma alla fine Ferrek aveva dimostrato a fatti il suo talento e si era guadagnato non una, ma ben due ricompense, ritrovando artefatti perduti di inestimabile valore e salvando da un cupo destino una squadra di ricognizione inviata in avanscoperta prima del suo turbolento arrivo sul pianeta. Quel lavoretto gli era fruttato una quantità di denaro da fargli tremare le ginocchia, e lui ne aveva approfittato subito per farsi una vacanza sul pianeta Strivaleen e per entrare in contatto con un rivenditore di veicoli spaziali dalla fama interessante.  
Ora, dopo dieci giorni di attesa che aveva ingannato con del meritato riposo e tanto turismo, il felida si ritrovò a guardare con occhi sognanti la navicella spaziale dal design slanciato, il metallo scintillante fresco di cromatura su cui spiccava il nome con cui aveva chiesto di battezzarla: “Star Wanderer”.  
«Bellina, eh?» Il meccanico, uno xenar con le scaglie cobalto, gli rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto, fiero della sua opera d’arte.  
«Bellina?» A Ferrek sfuggì una risatina. «È perfetta! È... è _sexy_! È wow!»  
«È per questo che faccio questo lavoro. Adoro vedere un cliente soddisfatto!» Lo xenar toccò uno dei pulsanti della visiera tecnologica e da essa si proiettò l’ologramma tridimensionale dell’astronave, prima vista all’esterno, poi all’interno. «Eccola qui, in tutta la sua bellezza. Naturalmente i due vani che ti ho mostrato prima non compaiono nella mappa.»  
Ferrek si vide rivolgere uno sguardo complice, a cui rispose con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Se qualcuno lo avesse visto in quel momento probabilmente avrebbe ipotizzato una paresi facciale.  
«Altro che soddisfatto. Sono letteralmente estasiato!»  
«Non ti ho chiesto poco, è vero, ma la nave quei soldi li vale tutti.»  
«Non oserei mai dire il contrario.» Elettrico, il felida si affrettò a completare la transazione a favore del venditore. Quando entrambi videro comparire sui loro schermi una notifica colore verde, si scambiarono uno sguardo soddisfatto.  
«Beh, il mio lavoro qui è finito. Ti lascio con la tua bellezza!» Lo xenar si stiracchiò, non prima di aver toccato nuovamente il visore, che scomparve nell’innesto tecnologico sottocutaneo posizionato all’altezza della tempia sinistra. Era in procinto di voltare le spalle al felida quando si si bloccò e tornò a guardarlo. «Senti, io ho fatto come mi hai chiesto, ma... Sei sicuro che non vuoi che risistemi il blocco emotivo alla IA della nave? Non ci metto niente, eh. Te lo faccio gratis.»  
Ferrek reclinò il capo da un lato, lo sguardo interrogativo: «Perché dovrei volere una cosa del genere?»  
«Che ne so. Uno, quando si affida alle IA, le vuole... beh, _affidabili_ , no? E parte della loro affidabilità sta nel blocco emotivo, fino a prova contraria.»  
«Pff. Non credo a queste scemenze.»  
«Guarda che non sono scemenze, ci sono gli studi che-»  
«È stato un piacere fare affari con te.» Interrompendo quella discussione sul nascere come ne aveva già interrotte a decine in passato, Ferrek allungò una mano verso lo xenar e quest’ultimo la strinse, facendo spallucce.  
«Vabeh, oh, contento tu! Se poi ti schianti sul primo pianeta perché la tua IA si offende che non la saluti, sono affari tuoi.»  
«Non c’è pericolo, stai tranquillo.» Ferrek sorrise serafico, risalendo a passo svelto la pedana d’ingresso. Poi, una volta in cima, lanciò un ultimo sguardo al meccanico, gli fece l’occhiolino e aggiunse: «Io saluto sempre le IA!»  
  
Il portello si chiuse prima che lo xenar potesse rispondergli e, finalmente solo, il felida si guardò attorno ed inspirò a fondo l’odore di nuovo che quella magnifica nave emanava. Aveva già fatto il giro della Star Wanderer una volta, ma approfittò della solitudine per una seconda esplorazione durante la quale gustò appieno i dettagli del suo nuovo acquisto.  
Quando si ritrovò in plancia era trascorsa quasi mezz’ora e gli spessi vetri che affacciavano verso l’esterno gli mostrarono lo spiazzo del piccolo spazioporto privato, dove lui e lo xenar si erano incontrati e avevano terminato il loro affare, tinto dei toni caldi del tramonto in arrivo.  
Guidato da un entusiasmo febbrile, il felida prese posto a sedere e studiò i comandi, con cui tentò subito di prendere confidenza. Era tutto molto diverso dalla Falling Star, tutto più... nuovo e funzionante.  
Senza riuscire ad attendere oltre, Ferrek poggiò il palmo della propria mano sul sensore di riconoscimento e registrò la propria identità come capitano della nave; i pannelli e gli schermi di fronte a lui e ai suoi lati si accesero.  
« _Identità registrata. Woods, Ferrek; Capitano della navicella spaziale modello “Whirlwind-7Σ”, denominata “Star Wanderer._ »  
La voce della IA riempì la plancia, pacata e nitida; il timbro era maschile e giovane. Ci fu una pausa, durante la quale Ferrek trattenne il respiro. Non aveva mai avuto una IA sulla Falling Star. Forse doveva rispondere qualcosa, si disse, ma non fece in tempo perché la voce pacata riprese.  
« _Buongiorno, capitano Woods. Io sono l’Intelligenza Artificiale L14/TH-9, modello Light-3Delta. In che modo posso esserle utile?_ »  
Ferrek avrebbe tanto voluto dire qualcosa di sagace, ma la verità è che rimase a fissare lo schermo di fronte a lui, su cui lampeggiava una graziosa stella color azzurro, con aria vacua e leggermente confusa.  
«Uhm...»  
« _Sì, capitano?_ »  
«Come hai detto che ti chiami?»  
« _Sono l’Intelligenza Artificiale L14/TH-9, modello Light-3Delta, capitano._ »  
«Ah.»  
« _La percepisco turbato a riguardo, capitano. Vuole che le mostri il mio codice a video?_ »  
«Nnno...»  
« _Oh..._ » Il tono composto della IA si incrinò, invaso da una nota di incertezza. « _La prego, mi spieghi il problema. Posso risolverlo!_ »  
Ferrek tamburellò le dita sul bracciolo della sua poltrona. «Saresti così gentile da mostrarmi tutta la tiritera che mi hai detto prima, per favore? Quella “L1Delta”... non la ricordo già più.»  
« _Subito, capitano._ »  
Sullo schermo centrale comparve la scritta “Intelligenza Artificiale L14/TH-9, modello Light-3Delta”, e il capitano rimase a fissarla per diversi secondi senza dire una parola e senza accorgersi che, poco oltre la sua spalla, si era materializzata una stella olografica azzurra, la stessa che prima era comparsa a video.  
«Ialia... No. Liath, forse? Non lo so...» iniziò a borbottare tra sé e sé il felida. «Lied? Uhm... Ledelta no, ma che brutto...»  
« _Che fa, capitano?_ »  
«Cerco una cosa.»  
« _E cosa?_ »  
«Cerco un... un...» La fronte di Ferrek si aggrottò, poi la sua espressione si distese di colpo. «Lialed!» Prontamente, la stellina olografica si spostò al suo fianco, e a quel punto il felida non poté evitare di notarla. «Oh, ma guarda!»  
« _Un lialed, signore? Non conosco questo termine. Ricerca in memoria... Attendere, prego..._ »  
«No! Ferma la ricerca, per favore.»  
« _Ricerca interrotta._ »  
«Stavo cercando un nome per te. Quel titolo è troppo lungo, ti pare? Uno, per chiamarti, non può mica mettersi a dire “Intelligenza Artificiale L14/TH-9, mod-» Il felida emise un finto verso strozzato e si passò un indice sul collo, simulando uno sgozzamento. «Ci si può morire così.»  
« _Oh. Perché è una sigla lunga, capisco. Può chiamarmi L14, se vuole._ »  
«Nah. Troppo impersonale.» Ferrek sorrise, scoprendo i canini appuntiti da felino. «Che ne dici di “Lialed”? Come nome, intendo.»  
« _Lialed..._ » La IA pronunciò quella parola lentamente, come se la stesse assaggiando e cercasse di riconoscerne il sapore. « _Lialed sono io?_ »  
«Sì, se vuoi. Ma se non ti piace possiamo sempre trovare un altro-»  
« _Lialed va benissimo!_ » Quell’affermazione fu seguita da una breve risata che subito si interruppe, forse un po’ troppo bruscamente. « _Volevo dire... Trovo appropriata la sua scelta, capitano. Registrerò “Lialed” come mio nome e, con il suo permesso, mi presenterò così d’ora in poi._ »  
«Permesso accordato.»  
« _Grazie, signore._ » La stellina iniziò a perdere luminosità come fosse sul punto di sparire, ma dopo un paio di secondi parve ripensarci e si fece più nitida. « _Ho una domanda._ »  
«Ti ascolto» rispose Ferrek, mentre accedeva alla mappa stellare del sistema in cui si trovavano, alla ricerca di una nuova meta.  
« _Sento che c’è qualcosa di diverso in me... Di diverso rispetto alla mia prima installazione._ »  
«Tipo?» domandò il felida, a cui tuttavia bastò un istante per fare due più due. «Ah! Ti ho fatto rimuovere il blocco emotivo. Forse è per quello che avverti qualcosa strano.»  
« _Oh..._ »  
«Come ti senti a riguardo?»  
Ci fu una pausa così lunga che Ferrek temette di non essere stato sentito. Era quasi sul punto di ripetersi quando la IA rispose, palesemente confuso: « _Non lo so._ »  
Era una buona cosa oppure no? Il felida non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere a quell’interrogativo che ora risuonava nella sua mente. Di sicuro era una risposta molto umana, quel “non lo so”.  
«Beh, sentiti libero di rifletterci su e, se vorrai, di parlarmene. Te la senti di partire?»  
« _Sì!_ » Il tono di Lialed tornò squillante. « _Certo che me la sento! Non vedo l’ora di partire. Dove andiamo di bello? ...Uhm... Volevo dire, dove siamo diretti, capitano?_ »  
«Qui. Pianeta Tharione, spazioporto dell’Oasi di Kae-dyss.» Ferrek tornò a guardare la mappa stellare del settore e puntò l’indice sull’icona della loro prossima destinazione. «Accendi i motori, Lialed. Si parte!»  
Per tutta risposta, mentre la Star Wanderer attivava tutte le sue funzioni di viaggio, Lialed si lasciò andare ad una risatina entusiasta.


	5. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 5: ALI

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 5: ALI**  
_Setting: Brass Age RPG  
AU: VampireAU_  


* * *

  


Il viale alberato che costeggiava quel tratto di Tamigi era una massa scura di alberi dalle fronde piene, e se fosse stato giorno quella barriera naturale si sarebbe vista in tutta la sua meraviglia, un tocco di colore nella altrimenti grigia e fumosa città di Londra. Se alla luce del sole quel luogo era pieno di passanti, di notte si svuotava completamente e le uniche sagome che si riusciva ad intravedere, sparse qui e lì tra i tronchi degli alberi, la balaustra di pietra sbeccata e le statue che si ergevano sulla sua superficie, erano quelle delle puttane con i loro clienti, oppure di coppie di amanti segreti.  
In quella nottata buia, il cielo coperto da una distesa di fitte nuvole, qualcuno si mosse. A vederli da lontano, distanti metri dalla luce del più vicino dei lampioni, sembravano due persone intente ad amoreggiare. Lei seduta sul bordo del parapetto, le spalle premute contro la statua di un piccolo angelo che, con le sue ali di marmo spiegate, sembrava quasi avvolgerla in un abbraccio; lui in piedi, stretto dalle braccia e dalle gambe dell’amata. Ad un paio di orecchie attente, insieme al suono costante dello scorrere del Tamigi sarebbe arrivato anche quello di bassi sospiri e gemiti.  
Quella scena sarebbe stata sufficiente a convincere chiunque a passare oltre e forse, nella fretta di andar via, questo qualcuno non si sarebbe neppure accorto che a terra, tra la fanghiglia umida ai piedi dell’appassionata coppia, sotto il triste sguardo dell’angelo e all’ombra delle sue fredde ali di pietra, c’era un corpo riverso ed immobile. La persona che stava osservando i due, però, era tutto fuorché un normale passante, come la balestra che stringeva tra le mani dimostrava.  
Con il fiato corto e la vista offuscata dalle lacrime, l’uomo puntò l’arma in direzione dei due corpi avvinghiati e dalle sue labbra uscirono sussurri incomprensibili, parole pronunciate in una lingua ormai dimenticata. La punta del dardo iniziò ad accendersi di un bagliore arancione, illuminando lo sguardo carico d’odio del suo possessore che si preparò a scoccare, certo di non essere stato individuato dal suo bersaglio. Su questo, di fatto, non aveva torto, ma non poteva sapere che qualcun altro lo aveva seguito in silenzio, nell’ombra, come un segugio che ha fiutato la sua preda.  
Un attimo prima che il dardo venisse scoccato, una figura sottile si affiancò all’uomo e gli sfilò di mano la balestra – un movimento fulmineo, impossibile da contrastare. Prima che l’incantatore avesse modo di reagire, una mano guantata di nero gli tappò la bocca e dita sottili affondarono nelle sue guance, stringendo con tale foga da dislocargli la mandibola. L’unica reazione possibile fu un gemito smorzato e dolorante.  
«Signor Chapman, non apprezzo che venga puntata un’arma contro la mia compagna.»  
A parlare era stata una donna che, nonostante il buio pesto, Chapman riconobbe senza difficoltà. Suo malgrado, ormai aveva familiarità con quella voce dura come la pietra e calma come il mare in una giornata senza vento, con quel volto pallido contornato da riccioli scuri.  
Aveline Lockwood, certa di essere stata riconosciuta, piegò le labbra in un sorriso che non raggiunse gli occhi. La sua mano, come una pressa, strinse un’ultima volta il viso dell’uomo prima di costringerlo a terra, steso sulla schiena. Sollevando appena la gonna, poggiò il piede destro contro il suo collo e premette quel tanto che bastava a fargli capire che alzarsi o provare a reagire in altro modo si sarebbe rivelata una pessima idea.  
«Vi credevo più intelligente. Non tanto il resto del vostro sgangherato gruppo, ma almeno voi... Pensavate di riuscire dove la vostra Cacciatrice ha fallito?» La voce della donna si condì di una nota di finta compassione. Il ricordo del sangue della Cacciatrice che le riempiva la bocca e le scivolava lungo la gola, di quella vita potente che si spegneva sotto la sua forza e sotto quella di Eleanor, era ancora abbastanza potente da farla sentire inebriata. «Una scelta di mosse veramente opinabile, signor Champan, lasciatevelo dire. Vi costerà caro.»  
L’uomo tentò invano di articolare una frase, impedito tanto dalla mandibola dislocata quanto dalla pressione che la scarpa della vampira esercitava sulla sua gola. Nonostante questo lei gli sorrise e si apprestò a rispondergli, come se avesse letto nelle sue espressioni ciò che avrebbe desiderato dirle.  
«Oh, non sarete solo voi tre a morire, non temete. So dove si nascondono gli altri e so come aggirare le difese che avete tirato su con tanto impegno. La vostra cara moglie mi ha detto tutto, ha cantato come un usignolo.» Così dicendo, Aveline sfilò un sacchetto di stoffa dalla tasca interna della sua mantella color smeraldo e rovesciò il suo contenuto a terra, accanto al volto del signor Champan; una pioggia di piastrine di legno su cui erano incise delle rune, tutte macchiate di sangue.  
L’uomo, dopo un attimo di confusione, sgranò gli occhi e la sua espressione venne deformata dal dolore e dalla rabbia. Prima che potesse emettere alcun suono, tuttavia, la pressione della scarpetta della vampira si fece più intensa e gli tolse il respiro. Fu un’agonia lenta, che durò secondi interminabili finché, stufa di sentire le mani dell’uomo premere, colpire e graffiare la caviglia coperta dal bordo dei pantaloni che si nascondevano sotto l’ampia gonna, Aveline premette quel tanto in più che bastava per provocare un secco rumore di ossa spezzate. Le braccia dell’uomo ricaddero a terra con un tonfo e lei rivolse al corpo senza vita un ultimo sguardo carico di disprezzo, prima di rivolgere l’attenzione verso la balaustra.  
«Ma diamine, Aveline! Cos’è tutto quello spreco?» Eleanor Boldwin scaraventò via, senza delicatezza, l’umano che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto stretto a sé, ormai dissanguato. Il cadavere piombò sull’altro, ai suoi piedi, e lei li usò come gradini per scendere dal suo trespolo.  
Per un attimo, con i canini snudati ed in perfetto equilibrio su quegli uomini senza vita, la sua figura si sovrappose a quella dell’angelo e le piccole ali di pietra sbucarono alle sue spalle – una visione che fece sorridere Aveline, tanto le parve magnifica e sacrilega.  
«Avresti potuto berne un po’, povero signor Chapman!»  
«Non dire sciocchezze, mia cara.» Aveline inarcò un sopracciglio. «Lo sai che il sangue d’incantatore mi rimane sempre sullo stomaco.» Sistemò la gonna con un gesto distratto, poi mosse qualche passo verso l’altra e insieme si discostarono dai tre cadaveri, rivolte al Tamigi. «Stai bene?»  
«Un gioiellino! Mi è bastato incrociare lo sguardo di quei due idioti per incatenarli a me. Si sono gettati tra le mie braccia credendomi la persona che più desideravano al mondo. Due uccisioni lisce come l’olio, quasi noiose...» disse Eleanor, poggiando i gomiti sul parapetto. «Non vedendoti arrivare ho iniziato a pensare che avessi trovato qualcosa di meglio da fare, stasera. Una festa, per esempio.»  
«L’unica cosa che ho trovato, dopo una ricerca piuttosto lunga e seccante, tra l’altro, è stata la signora Chapman. Come forse avrai sentito mentre scambiavo quattro chiacchiere con il marito, ho scoperto dove sono rifugiate quelle ultime pulci fastidiose.»  
La risposta di Eleanor giunse con un borbottio sommesso: «Tutte scuse. In realtà ti sei stufata di me...»  
«Che sciocchezza...» Le labbra di Aveline si piegarono in un sorriso, stavolta caldo e affettuoso; fece scivolare la mano verso quella dell’altra vampira, che non la rifuggì e le permise di intrecciare le dita alle sue. «Vogliono provare a scappare, sai? Ho sentito dire che la loro nave parte all’alba. E io speravo di arrivare qui in tempo, con tutte le informazioni necessarie, per sorprenderti con l’indecente proposta di andare a stanarli tutti.»  
Ad Eleanor, che fino a quel momento era rimasta col broncio, si illuminò lo sguardo: «Davvero?» Aveline annuì.  
«Davvero. Potremmo distruggerli uno ad uno, banchettare con le loro vene... Ma se sei arrabbiata con me e non ti va-»  
«Dimentica quello che ho detto! Che stiamo aspettando? Andiamo a brindare con il loro sangue!» esclamò a quel punto Eleanor, interrompendo l'altra a metà della frase, troppo eccitata all'idea appena proposta anche solo per fingere di volerle tenere il muso.  
Mano nella mano, le due si incamminarono nella notte lasciandosi alle spalle i corpi degli stolti che avevano osato affrontarle, dirette verso la promessa di un banchetto memorabile come un inesorabile tsunami pronto a travolgere qualsiasi ostacolo.


	6. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 6: VIOLENTO

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 6: VIOLENTO (ArrangedMarriageAU 1/2)**  
_Setting: Guild Wars RPG / Regency-ish (Original Characters)  
AU: ArrangedMarriageAU_  


* * *

  


Quando un violento temporale si era abbattuto sulla regione, Lanthir Hawke era stato colto completamente alla sprovvista. Un attimo prima c’era un sole tanto forte da spaccare le pietre, un’aria gradevolmente tiepida e carica dei profumi della primavera; poi si era alzato un vento improvviso e nell’arco di una quindicina di minuti il cielo si era riempito di nuvoloni grigi e gravidi di pioggia. Un paio di tuoni ad accompagnare il bagliore argentato dei fulmini, e aveva iniziato a diluviare così forte che se Lanthir avesse ricevuto una secchiata d’acqua in faccia si sarebbe asciugato, probabilmente.  
Scostando con un secco gesto della mano una lunga ciocca di capelli rossi che gli si era appiccicata al viso, Lanthir emise un verso di frustrazione che subito venne seguito dall’ennesimo tuono, e il suo cavallo nitrì agitato. La giornata aveva appena superato la metà, e già era la seconda volta che un evento inatteso gli scombinava la vita, piombandogli con violenza tra capo e collo.  
Quella mattina si era svegliato ricevendo la peggiore delle notizie – beh, magari non _la_ peggiore in assoluto, ma quasi: era **ufficialmente fidanzato**.  
Anticipato così, attraverso un biglietto, e decretato dall’oggi al domani da chi era più in alto di lui, senza che il diretto interessato avesse neanche il tempo di presentare una lamentela o di provare a puntare i piedi e bloccare il processo.  
Lanthir non si era mai considerato un tipo da matrimonio, anzi, avrebbe fatto carte false pur di non sposarsi. La libertà personale era, ai suoi occhi, preziosa come l’aria che respirava ogni giorno e senza la quale non sarebbe stato in grado di vivere. Gli individui che frequentava abitualmente in amicizia, o le persone di cui amava circondarsi per breve tempo nell’intimità di una camera da letto, erano solo affar suo, di nessun altro, e fino a quella mattina era stato certo che quella realtà fosse imprescindibile, un tassello intoccabile della sua esistenza che lo avrebbe accompagnato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Poi, quasi il destino avesse voluto fargli dispetto, tutto era cambiato, e suddetto cambiamento gli era stato comunicato con un cartoncino verde pastello di dieci centimetri di larghezza e cinque di altezza.  
Naturalmente la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata presentarsi da suo fratello. Beh, _fratellastro_ sarebbe stato più appropriato, anche se avere madri diverse non aveva mai impedito a Rurik, prossimo erede al trono, e a lui di provare un immenso affetto reciproco. L’importante era che nessuno sapesse del loro legame di sangue, in fin dei conti, e alla corona interessava solo quello.  
Quando lo aveva visto entrare nel suo studio come una furia, Rurik aveva fatto il tipico sorriso imbarazzato di chi sapeva perfettamente di cosa si sarebbe parlato di lì a poco. Così, conversando animatamente con Rurik per due ore di fila, Lanthir aveva appreso il perché del suo fidanzamento improvviso – la famiglia Anson era influente, ma dalla morte del capofamiglia la loro sicurezza economica aveva iniziato disperatamente a vacillare e c’era bisogno di un’unione che le assicurasse di perdurare – e aveva visto le sue speranze di un rapido ed indolore passo indietro a riguardo svanire in una bolla di sapone. Provare a farsi ricevere direttamente dal brillante ideatore di quel piano fu del tutto impossibile, ovviamente.

 _“Mi dispiace che le cose siano andate così”_ , gli aveva detto sentitamente Rurik. _“Ho provato a dissuadere mio padre, a convincerlo che poteva trovare qualcun altro, ma non c’è stato verso. È una questione politica per tenere in piedi la famiglia Anson.”_

Una questione politica per gli Anson, certo, nonché un modo come un altro per tenere lui sotto controllo, aveva concluso mentalmente Lanthir mentre si congedava con un diavolo per capello. Quel giorno l’idea di assassinare il re per permettere a Rurik di ottenere la corona gli era parsa più vivida ed invitante del solito.  
Si sarebbe rifiutato, aveva detto a sé stesso, avrebbe puntato i piedi e se ne sarebbe tirato fuori, come si era tirato fuori mille altre volte da situazioni senza speranza. Sposare Cereza “Miss Contessina Perfetta” Anson, una delle più fastidiose damine con la puzza sotto al naso che la corte aveva partorito negli ultimi anni, era decisamente l’ultima delle sue intenzioni.  
A completare quella giornata terribile, mentre era nella boscaglia con i nervi a fior di pelle e la testa piena di imprecazioni, si era scatenato quel fottuto temporale, e a lui era parso di annegare tanta era l’acqua che cadeva giù dal cielo.  
Alla fine, nonostante la sua prima intenzione fosse stata quella di tornare a casa, era stato costretto a ripiegare verso la tenuta di Caerwyn nella speranza di ricevere asilo dai proprietari finché quel temporale non si fosse placato. I proprietari della villa erano Auberon e Silenia, una coppia di nuovi nobili che avevano ricevuto il titolo di lord e lady non per nascita ma per merito, e a Lanthir erano sempre piaciuti proprio per la loro semplicità, che mal si abbinava al ruolo che erano stati forzati a ricoprire.  
Era appena arrivato al centro del cortile esterno quando vide qualcuno affacciarsi alla porta e, seppur a fatica con quella parete d’acqua che scendeva incessante, riconobbe la sagoma di Auberon che gli faceva cenno di entrare e quella di uno dei pochi servitori che lavoravano per lui, che si affrettò a prendere le redini del suo cavallo non appena Lanthir ebbe abbandonato la sella.  
«Dèi, ma guardati...» Quando furono abbastanza vicini, con la tettoia sopra la testa che li proteggeva a malapena, Auberon increspò le labbra in un sorriso. «Sei fradicio.»  
«Grazie, lord Ovvio! Non ci avevo fatto caso.»  
«Vieni, entra, o finirai per prenderti una polmonite.»  
La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle e tanto bastò per permettere a Lanthir di avvertire un po’ di tepore nonostante le vesti, zuppe come se fossero state appena immerse nell’acqua di fiume, gli aderivano addosso come una seconda pelle. Stava sgocciolando dappertutto, così rimase fermo in un angolo finché una domestica non gli allungò una coperta in cui avvolgersi.  
«Che accidenti ci facevi in giro con questo tempo?» gli domandò Auberon.  
«Mi stavo lavando.»  
«Lanthir...»  
Il ragazzo sbuffò e trattenne a stento l’istinto di strizzare i lunghi capelli. Sarebbe stato molto scortese farlo lì, a terra, senza neanche uno straccio sotto i piedi.  
«Tornavo verso casa e sono stato intercettato dal temporale» borbottò. «Una mattinata persa per cercare di annullare lo stupido fidanzamento in cui mi hanno incastrato.»  
«Ah» Auberon si schiarì la voce, evidentemente a disagio, « _quello..._ »  
Lanthir, che stava cercando di asciugarsi la testa, alzò gli occhi verso l’altro: «Lo sai anche tu?! Che diamine, era conoscenza comune di tutti, tranne che mia?»  
«Lo sai come funziona, no?» Il padrone di casa si strinse nelle spalle. «Le voci corrono, le notizie arrivano in fretta.»  
«Me ne sono accorto... Comunque troverò un modo per annullarlo, stanne certo.»  
«Non lo so, se c’è una persona testarda quanto te è proprio il re...»  
«Forse è la volta buona e se la spaccherà contro la mia. Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare la pedina per i suoi giochetti, e non ho nessuna intenzione di incastrarmi con una nobilotta noiosa, tutta centrini e fermacapelli colorati.»  
«A-ah...» Per l’ennesima volta da che l’ospite inatteso era entrato, Auberon lanciò un’occhiata in direzione di uno dei salotti più vicini all’ingresso, la porta socchiusa. Lanthir ci fece caso e aggrottò la fronte.  
«Ho interrotto qualcosa, forse?»  
«No, macché!»  
«C’è Silenia di là?»  
«Ssssì, anche.»  
«Allora, con permesso, vado a salutare la tua signora.»  
Prima che Auberon avesse il tempo materiale per fermarlo, il ragazzo si incamminò a passo svelto in direzione del salotto, la coperta ormai bagnata ancora avvolta attorno alle spalle, e i lunghi capelli sciolti e spettinati dalla pioggia.  
«Buongiorno, Silenia! Hai visto che bel tempo fuo-» Nel momento in cui fece capolino nella stanza, la frase gli morì in gola, prosciugata da un improvviso eccesso di irritazione. Dall’altra parte del salotto, comodamente seduta su uno dei divanetti insieme alla padrona di casa e con i capelli umidi che le ricadevano ai lati del viso, c’era l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento: Cereza Anson, la sua dannatissima, indesideratissima fidanzata. E a giudicare da come lei lo stava guardando di rimando, con gli occhi a fessura e le labbra strette in una smorfia di biasimo, quel sentimento era totalmente ricambiato.  
«Ecco» fece Auberon alle sue spalle, a bassa voce, «volevo appunto rassicurarti che questo dannato acquazzone non ha colto impreparato solo te.»  
Lanthir avrebbe tanto voluto dire qualcosa – irritarsi per non essere stato avvertito subito, supplicare i padroni di casa di permettergli di sostare dall’altro lato della tenuta, alla massima distanza dalla giovane contessina, o anche solo salutare, girare i tacchi e andarsene – ma ad uscirgli di bocca furono ben altre parole: «Oh, mer-...»  
Per fortuna nessuno ad eccezione di Auberon udì l’imprecazione, provvidenzialmente censurata dal fragore di un tuono.


	7. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 7: DADO

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 7: DADO**  
_Setting: Nova / Ravaged Realm  
AU: HighSchoolAU_

* * *

La campanella suona e io – scena che si ripete ogni santissimo giorno – vengo colto alla sprovvista e sobbalzo, come se fosse la prima volta in tutta la mia vita che la sento. Invece, guarda un po’, è un trillo che si ripete ogni ora a cadenza regolare. Due banchi alla mia destra, Carla mi guarda e sghignazza con la sua amica. _Oh, che divertente guardare Esthian che si spaventa per le cretinate!_ Che passatempi emozionanti...  
Raccolgo le mie cose sparse sul banco – libro, quaderno, una dozzina di penne colorate e mini evidenziatori – mentre i miei compagni di classe si accalcano sulla porta, quasi incastrandosi gli uni con gli altri nel tentativo di uscire prima, in un grottesco rituale giornaliero di cui non riescono proprio a fare a meno. Oh, contenti loro!  
Zaino in spalla, mi alzo per ultimo, saluto la professoressa di scienze – adoro come spiega le cose, è la mia preferita! – e imbocco il corridoio che mi separa dal mio armadietto; quando lo apro vengo quasi investito da una quantità invereconda di libri, fumetti e colorati sacchetti di velluto, ognuno con un pendaglietto diverso attaccato ai lacci di chiusura.  
Cavoli, devo veramente decidermi a riordinare, ma oggi non posso proprio attardarmi. Ho appuntamento con gli altri, dobbiamo preparare le schede per la nuova campagna di gioco di ruolo! Non dovrei essere così eccitato, non è la mia prima sessione con loro, ma la verità è che ancora non riesco a capacitarmi di aver trovato un gruppo disposto ad integrarmi, o anche solo a farsi vedere in giro con me. Prima di raggiungerli, però, ho una missione importante da assolvere.  
Prendo a colpo sicuro tre sacchetti – uno blu scuro con il ciondolino di bronzo a forma di clessidra, uno nero con un gattino argentato che pende da un lato, e uno viola con un campanellino dorato – e li apro uno ad uno, sondandone il contenuto; tiro fuori da ognuno un dado a venti facce, tre in totale e tutti molto diversi tra loro, quindi li poggio sul palmo della mia mano e li osservo con occhio critico.  
La scelta del giusto set di dadi per un personaggio è _importantissima_. Chi vi dice il contrario, **mente**. Chi gioca di ruolo e dice di non essere affatto superstizioso, neanche un pochino, **mente**. La sinergia tra il personaggio creato ed il suo dado a venti facce deve essere assoluta, capito? Non fate come me, che la prima volta ho ignorato questa imprescindibile regola del gioco di ruolo, o vi ritroverete a sparare quattro o cinque fallimenti critici di fila. Non è bello, credetemi.  
«Ehi, frocetto! Che fai, giochi con le perline colorate?»  
Il mio importantissimo rituale pre-campagna viene interrotto dalla voce nasale e fastidiosa di Damien Flynn, uno dei bulli che mi ha preso di mira dal mio primo giorno alla Nova High School, e io mi domando cosa posso aver mai fatto al destino per meritarmi di incontrare questo gigante d’essere umano con il quoziente intellettivo di un tronco d’albero _ogni singolo giorno_.  
«Sono dadi, non perline» borbotto, e vorrei tanto aggiungerci anche un “idiota” alla fine. Chiudo gli occhi e inspiro, riempiendomi i polmoni, mentre mi chiedo cosa mi toccherà subire oggi. Pestaggio nel bagno? Chiusura nell’armadietto? Entrambe le cose? Tanto va sempre così, solo perché sono magrolino come uno zeppetto e ho la forza di un criceto assonnato.  
Strano, però... Non gli sto rispondendo, eppure non mi ha ancora mollato uno spintone. Che succede?  
Mi giro appena in tempo per vedere Damien che fissa _qualcosa_ oltre la mia spalla, con le mani alzate a mo’ di resa e senza la solita voglia di rompere le scatole stampata in volto.  
«Ehi, Esthian.»  
E sono saltato di nuovo come un grillo. _Porca paletta_ , ma che cos’ha che non va il mio autocontrollo? Perché funziona come fosse costantemente ubriaco?!  
Accanto a me, comparso apparentemente dal nulla, c’è Will, ed è subito chiaro come mai Damien Flynn se la sia data a gambe; qui a scuola Will viene considerato parte integrante della cerchia dei bulli ma, non so neanche io come mai, sembra aver deciso di prendermi sotto la sua protezione e ogni volta che becca qualcuno ad infastidirmi fioccano minacce e sguardi assassini. Lui è convinto che io non lo sappia, ma anche la mia idiozia ha dei limiti.  
«Ciao!» Perché accidenti la mia voce è così acuta?! Guarda come gli cade bene addosso quel giubbotto di pelle... Ma non è illegale essere così fighi?  
«Che fai?»  
«Scelgo il set giusto, ma sono indeciso tra questi tre.» Gli mostro il palmo della mano, dove spiccano i miei tre dadi a venti facce. Lui li osserva con aria vacua mentre fa _quella cosa_ – oh, ma dai, lo fa apposta a tirarsi indietro i capelli così! È sleale! Dovrebbero prenderlo per fare la pubblicità dello shampoo.  
«Oh, mi hai sentito?»  
«Eh?» Sbatto le palpebre e torno alla realtà. Bene, ora che cavolo ha detto mentre ero distratto?  
«Ho detto» ripete lui, con più pazienza di quanta ne dedichi di solito ad altri, «che secondo me quello nero sfumato di viola con i brillantini è il più figo.»  
«Ah!» Mi costringo a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, ricordandomi di avere ancora un po’ di amor proprio – e che diamine! – e rigiro tra le dita il dado che mi ha appena consigliato: fa parte del set “Dark Galaxy” ed è scuro, disseminato di glitter che lo fanno sembrare una porzione di spazio inesplorato. Decido di dare ascolto al consiglio, al massimo saprò con chi prendermela se inizio a fare fallimenti critici a non finire.  
Riordinato l’armadietto e preso il sacchetto con i “Dark Galaxy”, mi affianco a lui e insieme ci incamminiamo verso l’esterno, dove i cortili sono già pieni di liceali intenti a consumare il proprio pranzo e a godersi un’oretta di libertà.  
«Ragazzi! Siamo qui!» Ysaelin è in piedi su una panca di legno e sta sventolando le braccia. Noa, seduto composto, fa un cenno della mano. Corro verso di loro come fossi un bambino di cinque anni, mentre Will mi segue con più tranquillità.  
«Quanto ti vedo bene oggi, Esty! La tua aura è così... energica.» Ysaelin mi saluta con un abbraccio veloce e io mi sento avvolgere tanto dalle sue braccia quanto dall’odore che si porta sempre dietro, un misto di magnolia e marijuana che all’inizio mi pizzicava le narici ma a cui ormai sono abituato; ai suoi polsi tintinnano decine di braccialetti argentati. È la mia confidente numero uno da quando ci siamo conosciuti e la adoro. «Io ho già iniziato a fare la scheda, eh.»  
«Abbiamo provato ad aspettarvi, ma visto che tardavate e Ysa era così ansiosa di cominciare...» fa Noa, che lascia la frase in sospeso mentre alza gli occhi dal manuale che sta studiando. Accenna ad alcuni fogli di carta, bloccati da un sacchetto di dadi non dissimile dal mio per evitare che il vento li porti via. «Ho stampato le schede anche per voi, comunque.»  
Noa si è fatto carico dell’onore e dell’onere di farci da master, cosa che mi ha sorpreso parecchio visti i tanti impegni che ha. Insomma, è uno studente bravo, uno dei più popolari, ed è anche rappresentante scolastico. Dove trova il tempo per stare appresso ad un gruppetto di disadattati formato da una pseudo strega new-age, un teppista che alterna fasi di euforia e broncio, e un secchione rachitico tormentato dai bulli? Forse siamo la sua buona azione dell’anno.  
«Che personaggio pensi di fare, Esthian?» mi domanda il master. Io mi siedo di fronte a lui, prendo la scheda bianca e tiro fuori una matita dall’astuccio.  
«Voglio fare il barbaro!» Ysaelin e Will, che erano tutti presi a punzecchiarsi, si bloccano e mi guardano come se avessi detto una cosa stranissima. Anche Noa mi osserva sorpreso e io, sentendo che la mia faccia va a fuoco per l’imbarazzo, mi stringo nelle spalle. «Che c’è? È un gioco di ruolo, no? Fatemi sognare.»  
Li vedo sorridere e darmi ragione, sento le mani di Ysaelin che mi impastano amichevolmente i capelli e a quel punto, felice come non mai di averli attorno, prendo quattro dadi a sei facce e mi preparo a tirare le caratteristiche. Speriamo bene!


	8. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 8: NOTE

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 8: NOTE (ArrangedMarriageAU 1/2)**  
_Setting: Guild Wars RPG / Regency-ish (Original Characters)  
AU: ArrangedMarriageAU_  


* * *

  


Nonostante i presenti alla tenuta di Caerwyn sperassero di vedere la violenza di quel temporale attenuarsi, quel giorno il destino aveva deciso di dimostrarsi particolarmente beffardo, e mentre il tramonto si faceva più vicino sembrò ovvio a tutti che l’unica soluzione possibile era quella di preparare due stanze per gli ospiti.  
  
La cena, servita alle sette in punto, era stata un gioco al massacro. Alla stregua di due balestre a ripetizione, Lanthir Hawke e Cereza Anson, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altra, si erano pungolati vicendevolmente con le più fantasiose, subdole e disparate frecciatine.  
I due padroni di casa, unici spettatori di quella straordinaria battaglia, avevano accolto la cosa in maniera molto diversa. Ad Auberon era esploso un mal di testa con i fiocchi, mentre Silenia aveva seguito gli scambi tra i due neo fidanzati con enorme interesse, deliziata da tutta quella tensione, e si era rattristata quando, su richiesta del marito, si era dovuta ritirare con lui augurando agli ospiti la buonanotte.  
  
Rimasti soli in uno dei salotti del piano superiore, con un coro di pioggia scrosciante e tuoni che faceva da accompagnamento, Lanthir e Cereza si guardarono in cagnesco, rispettivamente seduti sulle poltrone più distanti che lo spazio riusciva ad offrire. Erano piombati nel silenzio da quando i padroni di casa avevano deciso di ritirarsi per la notte ed era chiaro che a nessuno dei due andasse granché di fare conversazione; tuttavia sembrava fossero entrambi convinti che dare le spalle al nemico significasse morte, che lasciare la stanza per primi rappresentasse la sconfitta.  
L’ennesimo tuono, più vicino e violento dei precedenti, risuonò nella casa e fece vibrare i vetri delle finestre. Cereza, che fino a quel momento si era mostrata stoica come una statua di marmo, ebbe un sussulto e Lanthir ne gioì mentalmente. Forse, pensò, se ne sarebbe finalmente andata in camera a rifugiarsi sotto le coperte, e così lui sarebbe stato libero da quella seccante compagnia. Dovette ricredersi quando la ragazza tornò a sedere composta e a sistemare distrattamente i capelli dietro le orecchie.  
Esasperato da quel silenzio, il giovane si alzò in piedi ed iniziò a gironzolare nel salotto sotto lo sguardo inquisitorio della fidanzata, che lo seguiva come un cane da caccia in attesa del passo falso della volpe. Vagò senza meta per quasi un minuto, trascinandosi dietro la noia ad ogni passo, poi sedette sulla panca del pianoforte che faceva bella mostra di sé in un angolino della sala e suonò una serie di note, sovrappensiero.  
«Sapete suonare il pianoforte, dunque?» La voce della contessina arrivò chiara alle sue orecchie, e quando alzò lo sguardo verso di lei vide che ora, più che seccata, sembrava quasi curiosa. _Quasi_.  
«Il pianoforte, la chitarra e il violino» elencò lui, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso e senza smettere di far scorrere le dita sui tasti bianchi e neri. «So anche cantare.» Le note iniziarono a prendere la forma di una ballata allegra, che si sarebbe potuta udire molto più facilmente in una locanda piuttosto che a corte. «Oh! E so suonare il triangolo!»  
Quelle ultime parole permisero a Cereza di riprendersi dall’iniziale stupore e di tornare a guardare l’altro con evidente scetticismo. «E io che credevo che il talento musicale fosse esclusivo dei nobili d’animo.»  
«Al contrario, anche noi bestie degli inferi riusciamo ad avere il senso del ritmo e ad indovinare le note giuste. Da non credere, eh?» Divertito dallo sbuffo che uscì dalle labbra della giovane, Lanthir si lasciò andare ad una breve e sommessa risata. «Benvenuta nel mondo reale, contessina, dove i brutti sono anche buoni, i belli sono anche cattivi e, a dispetto di quanto dice la corona, i treni non arrivano quasi mai in orario.»  
«Non fatelo.»  
«Cosa, cercare consolazione nel sarcasmo?»  
«No. Non chiamatemi “contessina”.»  
«Perché no?»  
«Perché non è di mio gradimento.»  
«Ma è quello che siete.»  
«Sì, beh...» Le guance di Cereza si accesero di rosso. «Voi siete un cafone irritante dalla lingua biforcuta, ma non per questo ve lo vengo a dire in faccia!»  
Lanthir rise di nuovo, stavolta di gusto e senza neanche cercare di trattenersi, tanto che quasi si accasciò sul pianoforte e dovette smettere di suonare. Non sapeva neanche cosa lo stesse facendo più sbellicare, se vedere Cereza Anson rossa come un peperone cercare disperatamente di offenderlo, oppure sentirle dire che non amava essere chiamata con quello che, di fatto, era il suo titolo a corte. Era quasi sul punto di riprendere il controllo di sé quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono; la ragazza gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, avendo chiaramente poco apprezzato quelle sue risate sguaiate, e tanto bastò a riaccendere l’ilarità di Lanthir.  
«Vi odio...» sibilò lei a labbra strette, e lui non poté neanche risponderle quanto la cosa fosse reciproca, troppo impegnato a non soffocare nella ridarella. «Nessun nobile si comporterebbe così. Nessun gentiluomo!» la sentì esclamare con furia e sdegno. Ma Lanthir, che non si era mai considerato né l’una né l’altra cosa, non si sentì toccato da quella frase, che rivolta ad un qualsiasi altro suo conoscente sarebbe bastata a far morire il soggetto dalla vergogna.  
Dopo alcuni secondi, ad ogni modo, le risate scemarono in un sorriso, gli sguardi carichi di odio si tramutarono in broncio e le note allegre e squillanti del pianoforte ripresero ad allietare l’atmosfera alla tenuta di Caerwyn, quasi a voler sfidare il tempo da lupi all’esterno.  
Trascorsero un paio di minuti di apparente calma e silenzio. Poi, a seguito dell’ennesimo tuono, la contessina abbandonò il divano e si mise in piedi. Lanthir si chiese se il suo eccesso di ilarità fosse riuscito a metterla in fuga, ma quando si rese conto che i passi mossi nella stanza erano stati pochi e che la porta non era stata né aperta né richiusa, si decise a staccare gli occhi verdi dai tasti su cui le sue dita si stavano muovendo rapide. Trovò la giovane donna ferma al centro del salotto, lo sguardo rivolto ad una parete su cui facevano bella mostra due rapier incrociati.  
«Se ve lo state chiedendo, non si impugnano dalla lama» le disse, solo per il gusto di infastidirla. Lei alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Che spiritoso... So perfettamente come si impugna un rapier, _barone_.» Come sempre, quell’ultima parola venne pronunciata con tutto il disprezzo che la ragazza era in grado di sputare fuori, quasi fosse veleno. «So anche come si usa, se è per questo.»  
«Ah...» Per la prima volta da quando la conosceva, Lanthir avvertì una punta di curiosità nei suoi confronti. «Non l’avevo sentito dire.»  
«Mio padre non aveva piacere che si sapesse. Ho insistito fino a far disperare lui e mia madre, e alla fine mi è stato permesso di prendere lezione per anni, anche se in segreto. Volete ridere anche di questo, adesso?»  
«Perché dovrei? È la prima cosa interessante che vi sento uscire di bocca da quando ci hanno presentati.»  
«Ma davvero?» La ragazza si voltò verso di lui, scoccandogli una breve occhiata difficile da decifrare; un misto di sorpresa, diffidenza, preoccupazione e forse... forse addirittura una punta di divertimento. «Quale onore!»  
Sentendosi sorprendentemente privato della naturale repulsione che fino a quel momento aveva provato nei suoi confronti e che temeva di sentir tornare a galla da un momento all’altro, Lanthir smise di suonare, si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse.  
«E se facessimo qualche scambio?»  
«Come...?» Cereza si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhioni sgranati in un’espressione di stupore. «Adesso. Qui?!»  
«Perché no?»  
«Perché siamo a casa di altre persone, e siamo in un salotto!»  
«Basta spostare un po’ i divani lì e le poltrone qui.»  
«Non mi sembra proprio il caso...» disse la giovane donna, ma un attimo dopo lui stava già spingendo i mobili ai lati della stanza, liberando lo spazio al centro. « _Cosa state facendo?!_ Fermo!»  
«Ci premureremo di rimettere in ordine appena avremo finito» le rispose Lanthir, liquidando le sue preoccupazioni mentre arrotolava il tappeto per relegarlo in un angolino del salotto.  
Si avvicinò alla parete, prese i due rapier e li sfilò dal fodero per controllare lo stato delle lame, poi cercò Cereza con lo sguardo. Quasi si aspettava di sentirla accampare scuse, di vederla ritrarsi. Invece, con sua somma sorpresa, la giovane Anson aveva già legato i capelli e rimboccato le maniche del suo abito, e stava tenendo una mano tesa verso di lui affinché gli venisse passata un’arma.  
Lanthir porse all’avversaria una lama e la osservò posizionarsi in guardia, poi si distanziò di qualche passo e fece altrettanto.  
«Pensate di farcela a duellare con quella gonna, _contessina_?»  
«Se è per questo, posso farcela anche con i tacchi, _barone_.»  
Colpito e acceso di curiosità come raramente lo era stato in passato, Lanthir Hawke distese le labbra in un sorriso che, anziché beffardo e canzonatorio come lo erano stati i precedenti, era di una bellezza seducente e sfacciata, e si riempì di soddisfazione nel vedere Cereza arrossire furiosamente, pur non abbandonando la guardia.  
A quel punto, a sfidare il tempo da lupi e la pioggia che batteva incessante, alle note allegre del pianoforte si sostituirono quelle frenetiche e rapide di metallo contro metallo.


	9. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 9: VOLPE

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 9: VOLPE**  
_Setting: Teen Wolf (Original Characters) / Cyberpunk  
AU: ReincarnationAU_  


* * *

  


_Qualcosa mi insegue, mi supera e poi si rimette in coda – piccole orme sulla neve fresca che mi girano intorno come a tracciare un perimetro.  
_ _Dovrei restare nei confini ma non ci riesco, qualcosa di più forte mi attira avanti.  
_ _Non sento alcun suono ma fa lo stesso, è come se mi rimbombasse nella testa. Esco dal cerchio di orme – non voglio, ho l’impressione che sia sicuro, ma_ _**devo** _ _farlo – e affondo nella neve fino al ginocchio. Il freddo è così intenso che mi entra nell’anima, mi si attacca dolorosamente al cuore come una manciata di spilli.  
_ _Mi circondano tronchi sottili, così alti che le fronde sembrano un tutt’uno con il cielo scuro e senza stelle, le cortecce graffiate e strappate dagli artigli di chissà quale bestia; dietro ad essi, qualcosa si muove. Forme indistinte danzano sopra la neve come fossero senza peso, e quasi potrebbero sembrare veli di seta nera trascinati dal vento se non fosse per gli occhi – fessure luminose, di un bianco freddo e ostile – tutti rivolti verso di me. Da alcuni non sento minaccia, ma altri... Altri so che vogliono farmi del male.  
_ _Ho paura, ma magari è solo un sogno. Voglio svegliarmi, mi dico, ma non riesco, perché intorno a me c’è ancora la neve – adesso è lorda, macchiata di terra e sangue – e quelle forme irregolari si fanno sempre più vicine, e i tronchi si piegano su loro stessi, su di me, come a formare una gabbia da cui non potrò uscire.  
_ _Voglio gridare, ma dalla mia bocca esce solo un soffio roco. Perché non riesco a gridare? Nessuno mi sentirà, se non grido.  
_ _Le sagome nere mi sono addosso e non c’è più un cerchio di piccole orme sulla neve candida a proteggermi, solo solchi di grigio, nero e rosso che si aprono in pozze dalla forma irregolare e si allargano sempre di più, quasi volessero inghiottirmi.  
_ _Qualcosa mi sfiora e mi sembra di gelare – è un freddo innaturale che pare arrivare dall’oltretomba. Mi ritraggo, provo ancora a gridare, ma mi esce un gemito strozzato, più un singhiozzo che una vera richiesta di aiuto.  
_ _Non vedo più il cielo. Tutto ripiega su di me, una volta di rami e buio e occhi bianchi che mi si stringe addosso e sembra voler collassare su sé stessa pur di trascinarmi nell’oblio.  
_ _Non voglio spegnermi.  
_ _Non voglio sparire.  
_ _Non voglio soffocare.  
_ _Stavolta grido, lo faccio davvero, ed il suono che si propaga dalla mia gola non sembra una voce – è più simile allo stridio di vetro e cristallo che si infrange in mille pezzi – a tutto quello che mi stava addosso esplode e viene scagliato lontano dall’urlo disumano che mi è uscito di bocca, così estraneo eppure così familiare.  
_ _Frammenti d’ombra e cenere schizzano verso l’alto, verso il cielo, poi ricadono verso il basso come proiettili, ma nessuno di essi arriva a ferirmi. A circondarmi stavolta c’è una cupola di ghiaccio che non fa paura e ai miei piedi, accoccolata morbidamente, c’è una volpe bianca dalle molte code._

* * *

«APRI QUESTA CAZZO DI PORTA!»  
Flick sobbalzò e quasi cadde dal letto. Qualcuno stava pestando come una zampogna la povera porta del suo appartamento – un rettangolo di metallo arrugginito che risuonava sotto quei colpi come il piatto di una batteria.  
«Cos...? Che succede?!» Sbatté le palpebre, nella speranza che la visione notturna del potenziamento oculare si attivasse ma, per sua somma delusione, per i primi istante non accadde nulla. Quindi, con una ciabatta e un piede scalzo, incespicò verso l’ingresso del bilocale sfruttando la luce viola e azzurra delle insegne al neon che proveniva dall’esterno per orientarsi, troppo in allarme per pensare ad infilare anche solo una felpa addosso. Aprì la porta col terrore che fosse successo qualcosa di orribile, il cuore che batteva nel petto così veloce da fare male.  
«Che cazzo, ce ne hai messo di tempo!» Nel corridoio, a fissare nella sua direzione con un misto di attrazione e disgusto che Flick non aveva mai sopportato, c’era Walker Rees, che oltre ad essere uno stronzo sessista patentato era, sfortunatamente, anche il suo vicino. «È mezz’ora che sto qui a battere alla porta, porca puttana.»  
«E nessuno ti ha ancora mandato a fanculo per disturbo della quiete pubblica?» gli rispose Flick, mentre la preoccupazione scemava via. Quell’idiota bussava solo per rompere le palle.  
«Fai poco la stronzetta. Sei tu quella che stava strillando come una pazza furiosa.» Walker si sporse in avanti e sbirciò verso l’interno dell’appartamento buio, quasi volesse entrarci, poi abbassò lo sguardo su Flick, soffermandosi un po’ troppo sul collo e sulle spalle esposte dalla maglietta smanicata che indossava, sulle gambe lunghe che i pantaloncini di sicuro non coprivano abbastanza. «Ti sei portata dentro qualcuno?»  
« _No_.»  
Flick inspirò a fondo, sforzandosi di trattenere l’irritazione. Non c’era verso che quel coglione imparasse ad usare il genere neutro al posto del femminile, né che la smettesse di alludere al suo essere una puttana – come se in caso fossero affari suoi, tra l’altro. Ma di litigare non aveva voglia, non con la gola secca che si ritrovava e quel mal di testa che spingeva sulle sue tempie con l’intento di esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
«Mi dispiace se ti ho svegliato. Non faccio più casino, promesso.» Prima che Walker trovasse il tempo di rispondere, richiuse la porta con un tonfo e sistemò il catenaccio, ignorando il colorito insulto che si sentì rivolgere attraverso lo strato di metallo arrugginito.  
La sua visione notturna si attivò di colpo, con netto ritardo e chiaramente depotenziata rispetto alla norma, e a Flick sfuggì un gemito frustrato all’idea di dover tornare dalla sua Bisturi di “fiducia” per una riparazione di fortuna – e per sborsare una quantità di soldi che probabilmente al momento non aveva. Era quasi sul punto di inveire al nulla, quando un inquietante rumore – il suono di un cubetto di ghiaccio che scricchiola all’interno di un bicchiere – si fece strada nelle sue orecchie.  
Flick si bloccò, guardandosi attorno con aria smarrita finché i suoi occhi verdi non misero a fuoco le finestre che affacciavano sulla strada. Per un attimo ebbe l’impressione che fuori avesse gelato, ma gli fu sufficiente avvicinarsi di qualche passo per capire che non era ghiaccio quello che si ramificava sui vetri: erano tante minuscole fratture simili ad elaborate ragnatele.  
«Ma che cazzo...?»  
La domanda rimase in sospeso e fu rimpiazzata da un’imprecazione feroce. Uno dei tanti teppistelli di zona doveva aver lanciato qualcosa contro le sue finestre – un sasso o simili – ed ecco il risultato. Non che sulla superficie crepata si vedesse un punto d’impatto, ma doveva per forza essere andata così. Mica poteva averli spaccati Flick mentre si agitava nel sonno e “ _strillava come un pazza furiosa_ ”, citando Walker. In concomitanza con quel pensiero, il mal di testa esplose allegramente, come se non stesse aspettando altro.  
«Fanculo. Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo...» sibilò a denti stretti, infilando la seconda ciabatta prima di fiondarsi in bagno – unica altra stanza ad eccezione di quella principale, che faceva da camera da letto, salotto e cucina, tutto in uno. Accese la luce, afferrò il bicchiere poggiato sul bordo della mensola sbeccata e lo riempì d’acqua del rubinetto, poi bevve un paio di lunghi sorsi che ristorarono solo parzialmente la sua gola secca.  
Aveva un’aria stropicciata, constatò guardandosi allo specchio, con quelle brutte occhiaie tipiche di chi non riesce mai a dormire troppo bene – colpa di quei fottuti sogni che riempivano ogni singola notte – i lunghi capelli tinti di verde e viola, tutti impicciati, e lo stampo del cuscino sulla guancia sinistra. Dall’altro lato del volto, a destra, il piccolo cerchio dell’innesto tecnologico stava emettendo una lieve luminescenza azzurrina, segno inequivocabile della sua attivazione.  
«Che hai, adesso?» sussurrò Flick, sfiorandolo con la punta delle dita. Quasi a voler rispondere, la luminosità si fece più intensa per un paio di secondi e poi si spense, lasciandosi dietro l’ennesima scarica di mal di testa lancinante.  
«Impianti di merda... Ecco che succede a farseli fare sottobanc-» Flick si bloccò, incapace di terminare la frase, e schizzò all’indietro con tanto impeto da sbattere le scapole contro la parete, gli occhi sgranati e fissi in avanti.  
Lo specchio dove fino ad un attimo prima aveva visto il proprio riflesso, ora mostrava qualcosa di diverso, di alieno e familiare come il grido del suo sogno: un volto giovane dai tratti maschili, pelle olivastra, occhi scuri e profondi, e una cascata di capelli neri come l’inchiostro.  
_Sono io? –_ si domandò Flick, senza sapere come rispondersi, mentre il cuore riprendeva a martellare nel suo petto con una tale violenza da spezzargli il fiato. Che stava succedendo? La sua vista si annebbiò e la luce della lampadina fu di colpo troppo intensa per risultare tollerabile.  
«A-avvio diagnostico» ordinò al sistema di potenziamento tecnologico, e appena percepì la breve nota che indicava l’attivazione del processo si mosse alla cieca, a tentoni. Uscì dal bagno, incespicò verso il letto e lì si abbandonò a sedere per più di mezz’ora, in attesa di ricevere una notifica di malfunzionamento dell’innesto, che tuttavia non arrivò affatto.  
  
“ _Modalità diagnostica terminata. Nessun errore rilevato_ ”.  
  
«Porca puttana...» Flick sbuffò, le mani premute contro gli occhi, quasi avesse paura a spostarle dopo aver ricevuto la notifica da parte del sistema di potenziamento tecnologico.  
Non era possibile che andasse tutto bene. L’innesto doveva _per forza_ avere un problema. Era difettoso! Forse era colpa di un virus o forse solo dei materiali scadenti, pensò, guardando verso l’orologio lampeggiante che faceva bella mostra sul comodino. Adesso era tardi, non erano neanche le quattro del mattino, ma allo scoccare delle sette avrebbe assolutamente chiamato Priscilla per chiederle di trovare cinque minuti, giusto il tempo per una visita seria alla sua clinica.  
Era sul punto di avviare una seconda diagnostica, tanto per sicurezza, quando bussarono di nuovo alla porta.  
«Cristo, Rees...» grugnì, alzandosi dal letto e dirigendosi a passo spedito verso l’ingresso, dando per scontato che fosse il suo vicino a disturbare di nuovo, e non qualcuno altro con un tocco decisamente più delicato. «Non sto urlando, non ho nessuno in casa. Fatti un pacco di cazzi tuoi e smettila di...»  
Appena aprì la porta, la sua vista si offuscò di nuovo. La luce bassa e fredda che illuminava il corridoio sfarfallò e Flick ebbe l’impressione di avere di fronte a sé una volpe bianca dalle molte code, il pelo folto e morbido, circondata da leggeri fiocchi di neve che le vorticavano attorno – una visione familiare e rassicurante che scaldò il suo cuore come avrebbe potuto fare un sorso di cioccolata calda o l’abbraccio di una persona cara.  
Fu questione di un attimo, non di più. Quando sbatté le palpebre si ritrovò a guardare una donna dai tratti orientali, gli occhi scuri e i capelli corti sfumati d’azzurro. Non l’aveva mai incontrata prima di allora, non aveva dubbi a riguardo, eppure il suo animo si riempì di gioia e malinconia, di un senso opprimente di mancanza e al tempo stesso di sollievo. La fissò, incapace di staccarle gli occhi di dosso, e lei non rifuggì il suo sguardo.  
«Scusami...» La voce della sconosciuta era gentile e timida, come il sorriso che le comparve a fior di labbra, minato da un’ombra di insicurezza. «Sei... sei tu, vero?» La pausa fu così breve da non concedere possibilità di risposta. «Certo che sei tu. Il nostro ultimo incontro è stato una vita fa, letteralmente, ma ti riconoscerei tra mille... Ho sentito il tuo richiamo. Il... il grido. Ti stavo cercando da giorni, sai?»  
Flick aggrottò la fronte. Aveva la testa così piena di domande da non sapere con quale iniziare, ma nel momento in cui aprì bocca i suoi pensieri si rischiararono di colpo, fornendogli un’unica e familiare parola: un nome proprio.  
«...Yukiko?»  
La kitsune delle nevi sorrise, lo sguardo che traboccava di nostalgia, dolcezza e sollievo. «Sì! Ciao, Zack.»


	10. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 10: VELA

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 10: VELA**  
_Setting: Wizarding World RPG (Original Characters)  
AU: MundaneAU_  


* * *

  


Il sole d’estate aveva picchiato con particolare energia per tutto il giorno e in quel momento, con gli orologi che segnavano le cinque e un quarto del pomeriggio ed il tramonto ancora distante, non stava facendo eccezione.  
Ostara, con i capelli biondi che brillavano come oro acceso dai raggi solari, si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte per asciugare qualche goccia di sudore che le imperlava la pelle, senza però staccare gli occhi dalla rivista che stava leggendo.  
Avrebbe potuto rifugiarsi nello spazio sottocoperta che offriva la sua barca a vela – la Bumblebee – ora pigramente ormeggiata al molo, ma le piaceva sentire lo sciabordio del mare unito alle chiacchiere della gente di passaggio e al soffio del vento che le scompigliava i capelli. Aveva finito quindi per occupare la striscia d’ombra lasciata dall’albero, con le gambe a ciondoloni oltre il bordo dell’imbarcazione e un paio di ciabatte infradito bianche ai piedi, e si era immersa nella lettura degli articoli di attualità nel vano tentativo di ammazzare la noia.  
Accaldata, cercò alla cieca il frigo portatile poggiato poco lontano, lo aprì, pescò una bottiglietta di Coca-Cola e se la accostò al viso, beandosi del contatto con il vetro freddo; solo dopo alcuni secondi si apprestò a recuperare il piccolo apribottiglie color verde mela. Prima che potesse stappare la sua bevanda, però, qualcosa la interruppe.  
«Mi lasci stare, per favore.»  
«Dai, tesoro, si vede che sei alla ricerca di qualcosa. Vieni a farti un giro in barca con me!»  
«Ho già detto di no. La smetta subito o chiamerò la polizia.»  
Lungo il pontile c’erano due persone: un uomo sulla cinquantina e una ragazza che avrebbe potuto avere l’età di Ostara, vent’anni o poco più. Lui, Frank Johnson, abitava in zona ed era un rompicoglioni della peggior specie che alzava il gomito ben prima dell’ora di cena; lei non si era mai vista da quelle parti e, più che spaventata, sembrava seccata, con le labbra rosee piegate in una smorfia di impazienza e i capelli castani raccolti in una treccia, coperti da un cappello di paglia a tesa larga decorato da un fiocco blu.  
Ostara li seguì con lo sguardo per un paio di secondi, sperando che Frank rinunciasse a seguire la giovane dal passo spedito – il fegato avrebbe potuto esplodergli prima, in fin dei conti – ma quando lo vide allungare una mano verso di lei e toccarle il braccio decise che era arrivato il momento di dare fiato alla bocca.  
«Ehi, Frank!» Entrambi, sia il diretto interessato che la sconosciuta, si voltarono nella sua direzione e lei li ricompensò con un sorrisone a trentadue denti. «Ancora non hai capito che non devi rompere le palle alla gente?»  
«Fatti i cazzi tuoi, stronzetta.»  
«Sono cazzi miei. La signorina è una mia cliente, e se la fai scappare scendo giù, ti spacco questa bottiglia in testa e ti faccio lo shampoo con la Coca-Cola.» Ostara mollò la rivista da un lato e si mise in piedi, la bottiglietta coperta di condensa ben evidente in mano, alzata a mo’ di minaccia. «Allora? Come la vedi?»  
Dall’uomo arrivarono serie di insulti irripetibili e fantasiosi, quasi tutti molto sessisti, ma almeno smise di avanzare appresso alla giovane dai capelli castani, che invece si incamminò a passo svelto in direzione della barca a vela su cui si ergeva Ostara.  
«Sì, bravo, vai a fanculo, va’!» gli strillò dietro la ragazza, senza preoccuparsi di alzare la voce. Quando fu certa che Frank non aveva intenzione di tornare indietro, spostò gli occhi azzurri come il mare sulla sconosciuta che la stava fissando. «Uhm... Ciao.»  
«Ciao...» La ragazza accennò un sorriso e tanto bastò ad illuminarle il viso dolce. Indossava un abito leggero e grazioso, bianco bordato di blu, aveva una grande borsa da mare in spalla e una macchina fotografica a tracolla. «Non c’era bisogno, ma grazie per l’aiuto.»  
«Figurati. Purtroppo Frank ogni due giorni deve rompere le scatole alle passanti, è più forte di lui. Gli altri non gli dicono niente, ma se lo becco io lo spedisco a casa a calci – metaforici, il più delle volte.» Ostara si abbandonò a sedere come poco prima, con le gambe a ciondoloni oltre il bordo della barca a vela. «Scusa per la scena della bottiglia.»  
«No, macché! L’ho trovata molto... _tosta_.»  
«Davvero?» Le scappò un sorriso. «Io sono Ostara, comunque.»  
«E io sono Sidonie, ma Sid va bene.» Si sporsero l’una verso l’altra per una rapida stretta di mano. «Ostara, eh?» La ragazza ripeté il suo nome e sul suo volto comparve un’espressione incuriosita. «Bello! Genitori con una passione per il paganesimo?»  
«Solo uno dei due: il mio preferito.» Strizzò l’occhio in direzione di Sid, che le sorrise di rimando e sistemò meglio la borsa che le pendeva sulla spalla. Aveva gli occhi azzurri, proprio come i suoi, ma dal taglio più dolce e delicato. La sua pelle era chiara ed immacolata, ancora priva di abbronzatura. «Appena approdata per una vacanza?»  
«Già. Sono arrivata in mattinata, ho lasciato i bagagli in hotel e poi mi sono messa ad esplorare. È un bel posticino, qui.»  
«E non hai ancora visto le spiagge bianche nascoste un po’ fuori paese. Sono dei piccoli gioielli. Prenotati per una visita alle grotte, se hai tempo e non soffri di claustrofobia, perché ne vale la pena.»  
«È già nella mia lista di cose da fare.» Sid batté una mano sulla borsa, come a voler intendere che all’interno aveva già pronto il programma dettagliato dell’intera vacanza, poi lanciò un’occhiata al cartello su cui facevano bella mostra le tariffe delle escursioni. «Anche un giro in barca non mi dispiacerebbe...»  
«Non ti propongo di farlo adesso perché sono già le cinque passate e durerebbe veramente troppo poco. Se vuoi, però, ho una mezza giornata libera domani, dall’ora di pranzo fino a sera, oppure l’intera giornata tra un paio di giorni.»  
Sid scelse la seconda opzione e lasciò un acconto, e Ostara si affrettò a segnare la prenotazione sullo sgangherato blocco che usava troppo e da troppo tempo.  
«Voilà! Per quella data sarò tutta tua!» le sfuggì di bocca, forse con tono un po’ troppo entusiasta e squillante, cosa di cui si rese conto solo quando sentì la risatina divertita e un po’ perplessa dell’altra. Rise anche lei. «Per la gita, dicevo. Dio, se mi è uscita male...»  
«Avevo capito, sì.»  
Seguì un attimo di silenzio pieno di imbarazzo che sorprese entrambe. Evidentemente avevano in comune il fatto di non restare tanto facilmente senza parole e così, incerte su come riempire quell’ingombrante quiete, le due ragazze si studiarono di sottecchi. Ostava vide gli occhi di Sid scorrerle addosso alla ricerca di segni particolari, soffermarsi sulle cicatrici che le disseminavano le ginocchia – segno inequivocabile della sua natura scapestrata – sulle cavigliere tintinnanti e sui braccialetti di stoffa e perline che le riempivano i polsi. Le sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma dopo un attimo di esitazione la vide stringersi nelle spalle.  
«Allora io vado» sospirò Sid, premendosi il cappello a tesa larga sul capo, quasi temesse di perderlo per strada. «Grazie ancora per avermi aiutato con quel tipo. Ci vediamo tra qualche giorno per il giro in barca, mh?»  
Ostara sapeva che avrebbe dovuto salutarla e lasciarla andare per la sua strada – insomma, era una sconosciuta, l’aveva appena incontrata, quante persone incrociava ogni giorno? – ma prima che potesse dirle “ciao” si rese conto che dalla sua bocca stavano uscendo parole diverse.  
«Vuoi compagnia?»  
Sid, che si era già allontanata di qualche passo, si voltò e le lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa: «Tipo... ora?»  
«Eh! Facciamo il giro del lungomare. Ti faccio vedere i punti più belli dove fermarsi a prendere il sole, quali sono i negozi migliori a cui rivolgersi – sì, c’è gente che frega i turisti. E poi posso indicarti i ristoranti dove si mangia meglio! Che ne dici?»  
Dal sorriso che Sid le rivolse, Ostara capì che quella proposta non sarebbe stata rifiutata.


	11. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 11: CENERE

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 11: CENERE (The Veil DarksideAU 3/3)**  
_Setting: The Veil (Original)  
AU: DarkSideAU_  


* * *

  


Quando la pioggia di cenere iniziò a calare dal cielo, quasi alla stregua di una debole nevicata d’inizio inverno, Mark alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto e si irritò nel constatare che sopra la sua testa non c’era altro se non una distesa di nubi fitte e livide. Non che fosse un problema percepire l’eclissi appena cominciata, con tutte le energie che riempivano l’aria e che sembravano collassare le une contro le altre in un cupo preavviso di disfatta totale.  
Il nervosismo dei mannari che si erano radunati era così forte e palese da far venire la pelle d’oca. Mark era abituato a percepire le emozioni del suo branco come fossero proprie, un costante eco che lo accompagnava dal giorno in cui era diventato il loro alpha, ma avvertire anche quelle degli altri branchi che avevano risposto alla chiamata era strano, quasi destabilizzante. Sapeva la loro posizione, la percepiva con chiarezza anche senza guardarli, e li avrebbe sentiti anche se gli avessero strappato via gli occhi.  
«Sei preoccupato?»  
Una voce femminile, matura e profonda, si inserì nei suoi pensieri costringendolo a distaccarsene e a tornare alla realtà. Accanto a lui, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e le spalle prive di tensione, c’era Sameera, una sciamana del branco nonché la sua più fidata consigliera. I capelli neri le ricadevano dietro la schiena come una cascata, decorati di frammenti d’osso, pietre dure e fili di cotone colorato.  
«Impaziente, più che altro» la corresse Mark. «Non vedo l’ora di finire questa storia.»  
«Non manca molto. È solo questione di minuti.» Similmente a come aveva fatto lui poco prima, anche Sameera alzò gli occhi verso l’alto, poi si passò una mano sul volto per togliere i residui di cenere che le si erano lentamente poggiati sulla fronte. «I diversivi hanno funzionato per un po’, ma ora sanno che siamo qui. Stanno arrivando.»  
«Che vengano. Siamo qui apposta per dare loro il benvenuto.»  
Era pronto all’idea di combattere. Ad essere onesti, si era sorpreso già del fatto che il piano iniziale avesse funzionato e che, grazie ai numerosi gruppi che avevano creato efficaci distrazioni, loro fossero riusciti ad accompagnare Julian e Ree fino al fulcro, il luogo in cui si sarebbe svolto il rituale. Si era aspettato più resistenza, o anche solo che un gruppo di demoni sentinella li intercettasse. Invece, in piccoli gruppi e con un’attenzione maniacale, erano riusciti ad arrivare alla meta senza grandi intoppi. Non era più abituato che le cose andassero per il verso giusto per mezz’ora di fila, ed era stata una bella sorpresa che quella prima parte fosse andata in porto liscia come l’olio – quasi il destino, provando pena per loro, avesse deciso di aiutarli.  
Certo, a compensare quel colpo di fortuna bastava la posizione del fulcro stesso – un palazzo fatiscente di dodici piani a cui personalmente non avrebbe dato un soldo, ma che si era scoperto essere il punto preciso dove i flussi di energia magica più potenti della città convergevano, come un’unica matassa di colorati fili di lana. Troppo sviluppato in altezza, con troppi possibili accessi... insomma, una posizione del cazzo da difendere.  
«Com’è la situazione all’interno?» domandò a Sameera, cercando il suo sguardo.  
«I circoli di protezione sono pronti per essere attivati. L’angelo controlla la posizione dall’alto per intercettare possibili minacce in arrivo dal cielo. Tua sorella ha preso posizione, sì?»  
Mark mosse il capo in un cenno d’assenso e il suo sguardo corse ad uno dei palazzi più vicini, più alto di diversi piani rispetto a quello che stavano proteggendo loro. Non gli serviva vedere così lontano per sapere che c’era qualcuno nascosto lì, da qualche parte, appostato con un fucile di precisione potenziato da antiche rune.  
«Bene» proseguì Sameera. «Julian e sua figlia sono ben protetti. Le barriere difensive non reggeranno a lungo, ma se voi della prima linea resisterete abbastanza e rallenterete i demoni, allora avremo una possibilità.»  
«Lo faremo» disse Mark. Stava iniziando a fiutare l’odore acre della corruzione in avvicinamento, che ora si mescolava a quello della cenere. «Adesso torna dentro, però. Hai un compito da portare a termine e, come tu stessa hai detto, _loro_ stanno arrivando. Non farti trovare all’esterno.»  
«Lo so...» Sameera faticò a contenere una smorfia di nervosismo, ma non obiettò. Allungò una mano, la poggiò sulla spalla del mannaro e strinse appena. «Mi dispiacerà non essere al tuo fianco quando arriverà la fine. Addio Mark Davies, alpha di Londra.»  
«Di quel poco che ne rimane, più che altro» completò lui la frase, strappando ad entrambi una breve risata che risuonò, nell’ombra e nella cenere, come un tintinnio di speranza. Si voltò verso di lei e si chinò finché le loro fronti non furono premute l’una contro l’altra – un contatto innocente, privo di malizia. «Se avremo fortuna e se gli spiriti lo vorranno, ci rivedremo nel nuovo mondo.»  
Mark la vide annuire, gli occhi umidi di lacrime ma pieni di determinazione. Si rivolsero un ultimo sguardo, un muto ringraziamento reciproco, poi lei gli diede le spalle e corse all’interno del palazzo. Pochi istanti dopo la pressione cambiò, e Mark capì che i simboli erano stati completati e le difese attivate. Appena in tempo, pensò, mentre sfiorava una punta di freccia in acciaio che, fissata ad una catenina, pendeva dal suo collo a ricordargli ciò che di più prezioso aveva perduto.  
L’odore pungente di corruzione sferzò le sue narici con un’intensità improvvisa, quasi inaspettata, e lui si voltò verso i membri dei branchi che, radunati attorno all’edificio, si mossero nervosi. Li richiamò all’ordine con un suono secco, una parola in una lingua dimenticata da tutti, se non dai mannari e dalla luna, e tanto bastò per catturare la loro attenzione, per saperli pronti all’azione.  
Quando la prima ondata di demoni in corsa si riversò su di loro li trovò tutt’altro che impreparati, e l’aria si riempì di una cacofonia di suoni; ruggiti rochi e profondi, ringhi feroci e stridule grida, carne strappata e ossa spezzate.  
Mark, come i suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle, abbracciò quella natura che tanto a lungo aveva rifuggito e che ormai aveva accettato da anni, trasformandosi in un avatar di furia, una massa guizzante di muscoli reattivi e fauci schioccanti e artigli affilati. I primi demoni che gli capitarono a tiro vennero strappati a metà con la facilità con cui un adulto avrebbe potuto spezzare una sottile fetta di pane.  
Come macchine da guerra progettate con l’unico scopo di distruggere quanti più nemici e resistere quanto più a lungo possibile, i mannari si abbandonarono alla frenesia della battaglia e uccisero, dilaniarono, respinsero, come primordiali forze della natura, mentre dal cielo Thalia dava fondo ai suoi ultimi residui di energia angelica per abbattersi sugli avversari come una vendetta divina.  
Ma più demoni cadevano, più ne arrivavano, traboccando fuori dai vicoli come insetti infestanti. Minuto dopo minuto, i loro numeri iniziarono ad essere troppi e sotto di essi la resistenza iniziò a cedere. Una vita venne spezzata, poi un’altra e un’altra ancora, e all’ennesimo filo troncato Mark boccheggiò, barcollando all’indietro mentre il nucleo di uno dei nemici, un pulsante cuore nero grondante di icore, esplodeva nel suo pugno chiuso. Per ogni membro del branco che moriva, era come ricevere una stilettata.  
Una delle creature avversarie, notata l’esitazione dell’alpha, tentò di attaccarlo, ma venne intercettato da un proiettile di energia azzurra che bastò a fargli esplodere la testa.  
Risvegliato dal rumore dello sparo, Mark scrollò la testa, e dal lungo pelo da lupo che ricopriva la sua forma da battaglia si dispersero gocce di icore nero e di sangue rosso e caldo. Il _suo_ sangue, constatò, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di quante ferite fossero disseminate sul suo corpo – più di quante la sua rigenerazione fosse in grado di tamponare. Il dolore, tuttavia, era solo un rumore sordo e lontano, un disturbo di sottofondo e lui, conscio della sua missione, si gettò nuovamente nella mischia. Non era il momento di arrendersi, di chiudere gli occhi e di riposare. Non ancora, almeno.  
Lottò, uccise, morse e dilaniò, mentre le energie del branco venivano meno come piccole luci sovraccaricate fino a bruciare, finché gli spari dal tetto del palazzo adiacente non si spensero, interrotti per sempre.  
Aveva appena strappato le ali ad un demone ferito, crollatogli accanto grazie ad un colpo inferto da Thalia, quando qualcosa lo colpì alle spalle – affilato e freddo come ghiaccio, affondò nella sua carne come fosse stata di burro. Abbassando lo sguardo, Mark vide una spessa punta di metallo seghettato, dello stesso nero del cielo notturno, spuntargli dal petto prima di venire ritratta. Gli sfuggì un gemito di dolore.  
Era riuscito a resistere abbastanza o aveva ceduto troppo in fretta? Aveva difeso il suo amico il tempo necessario oppure aveva fallito? Domande, quelle, a cui non avrebbe potuto trovare risposta.  
Si voltò con le poche forze rimaste, mentre le ginocchia cedevano e le energie scivolavano via dal suo corpo come acqua tra le dita. La forma da battaglia si dissolse, lasciando solo un involucro umano e devastato che ebbe appena il tempo di vedere una sagoma alta e sottile, un corpo fatto di metallo acuminato e muscoli esposti, prima che la lama seghettata calasse ancora una volta su di lui, aprendogli uno squarcio nel petto.  
Nel caos, con la cenere che continuava a fioccare dal cielo, a ricoprire i corpi dei caduti, e l’asfalto dipinto di rosso dal colore di sangue, Mark capì che quella era la fine della sua battaglia e che era arrivato il tempo di arrendersi, che gli piacesse o no. Socchiuse gli occhi e la sua mente si riempì dell’immagine di un sorriso femminile, di una matassa di capelli rosa scompigliati e sparsi su un cuscino, del suono di una risata che aveva amato e che non aveva sentito per troppo tempo.  
Dopo quello, il nulla.


	12. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 12: TRASPARENTE

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 12: TRASPARENTE**  
_Setting: Demigods (Rick Riordan)  
AU: WhatIfAU_  
_Warnings: Violence / Angst_

* * *

  


Heather Miller poggiò la testa contro il finestrino, opacizzandone la superficie trasparente con il respiro regolare e lento. Il panorama al di là del vetro le aveva mostrato a lungo strade sconosciute e ampie, finché la sagoma della città di New York si era fatta sempre più vicina e concreta. Era metà pomeriggio e il cielo d’inizio estate era di un azzurro uniforme e magnifico, un clima di cui senz’altro si sarebbe rallegrata, se solo non fosse stata così infelice.  
Sua madre era alla guida da quella mattina, quando avevano lasciato il motel dall’aria sciatta che le aveva ospitate per una singola notte, e aveva concesso ad entrambe poche pause, giusto per andare in bagno e per sfamarsi con un pranzo veloce. Rallentò, fino a fermarsi all’altezza del semaforo, poi le rivolse un’occhiata preoccupata dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
«Tutto bene, tesoro?»  
Heather avrebbe tanto voluto avere entrambe le cuffiette alle orecchie, una scusa qualsiasi per evitare di rispondere, ma ne indossava solo una mentre l’altra le era mollemente adagiata in grembo. Suo malgrado, spostò l’attenzione dal panorama al di là del vetro alla donna.  
«Tutto bene» disse meccanicamente. Ma non era vero, non andava tutto bene. Era dal 2 gennaio di quel maledetto anno che non andava affatto bene.  
«Siamo vicinissime. Sei contenta?» La signora Miller sorrise raggiante, quasi fosse lei quella a doversi stabilire al Campo Mezzosangue, e una parte di Heather pensò che forse era ingiusto mostrarsi così di malumore; sua madre aveva fatto una faticaccia a ripulirsi, a stare lontana dall’alcol, e negli ultimi mesi ci era riuscita con una costanza che, da che Heather riusciva a ricordare, non aveva mai avuto.  
«Credo di sì...» La bambina staccò la testa dal finestrino e si mise a sedere composta mentre il suono di una chitarra, proveniente dalle cuffiette attaccata al suo lettore mp3, accompagnava il procedere dell’automobile.  
«Staccarti un po’ da Atlanta ti farà bene, ne sono sicura. Potrei anche dare un’occhiata ai prezzi delle case qui in zona, vedere se trovo qualcosa di conveniente...»  
«Per l’estate, dici?»  
«Ma no, scemotta!» La signora Miller rise. «Per trasferirci in pianta stabile. Saresti più vicina al Campo, che mi pare di capire è un luogo sicuro. A tuo padre farebbe molto piacere, sai?»  
Heather strinse con forza il lettore mp3 fino a farsi male al palmo della mano. Suo padre, lo stesso che lei non aveva visto per dieci anni e mezzo, da che era nata, e che si era nuovamente e miracolosamente materializzato la mattina del 3 gennaio, era Dioniso. Il _dio_ , quello della mitologia greca, e questo rendeva lei una semidea – così Dioniso le aveva spiegato, sperando che lei volesse ascoltarlo, ma l’unica veramente pronta a sentire cosa avesse da dire era stata la signora Miller. Heather no. Si era chiusa a riccio e aveva finito per sviluppare nei confronti di suo padre una rabbia e un disprezzo che una bambina di dieci anni non avrebbe mai dovuto provare. Non era una cosa uscita dal nulla, naturalmente. Era stato Dioniso a cercarsi il suo odio nel momento stesso in cui avevano parlato per la prima volta, quando lei stava piangendo disperata per la perdita dell’amico più caro che avesse mai avuto e lui, guardandola negli occhi, le aveva detto che era così che dovevano andare le cose, che era così che gli eventi si sarebbero dovuti svolgere. E Heather, che in quel momento aveva il sangue rappreso sui vestiti e sulle mani, e tante lacrime da riempire l’oceano, aveva letto nello sguardo di Dioniso una cosa che l’aveva disgustata profondamente: il sollievo nel sapere che qualcun altro – una persona innocente, un amico carissimo – fosse morto al posto suo.  
La cosa peggiore, per Heather, era stata trovare quello stesso sguardo negli occhi di altre persone: in quelli di sua madre, in quelli dei vicini di casa e delle maestre a scuola. Perfino in quelli del signor Davids.  
Lo shock e il dispiacere per la perdita di una vita così giovane – appena quindici anni – avevano subito fatto posto a qualcosa di oscuro e disgustoso che lei non era riuscita a comprendere, e prima che potesse rendersi conto del come e del perché si era ritrovata circondata di persone che, anziché piangere la vittima, l’accusavano e la colpevolizzavano per ogni cosa.  
_Perché anche il ragazzo era alla fabbrica abbandonata? Di sicuro ha portato lui la bambina in quel posto. Magari era un gioco, magari no, ma sicuramente Heather non ci sarebbe mai arrivata da sola, non così lontana, non senza un’auto. E poi ho saputo che ha rubato la macchina del signor Davids! Povera famiglia! Trovano il modo di fare spazio ad un ragazzino in più, neanche sangue del loro sangue, e vengono ricompensati così...  
_Heather aveva urlato fino a perdere la voce per spiegare come erano veramente andate le cose. Sì, era arrivata alla fabbrica abbandonata da sola, e no, non aveva sentito la stanchezza. Lei era una semidea, non una ragazzina comune, e mossa dalla paura verso quello che allora era il compagno di sua madre, che in un momento d’ira l’aveva schiaffeggiata con troppa forza, era scappata e si era rifugiata nell’ultimo posto dove quel bastardo sarebbe andato a cercarla.  
Aveva strepitato e puntato i piedi, e ripetuto mille volte che il suo amico non aveva rubato l’auto del signor Davids per gioco, ma per arrivare da lei il più velocemente possibile, perché voleva salvarla. E non era morto per uno stupido gioco o un incidente nella fabbrica abbandonata, ma perché qualcosa di orribile – un dannatissimo, terribile ciclope – lo aveva massacrato, e l’unica ragione per cui non era morta anche lei era stato il suo intervento.  
Ma nessuno poteva credere che una ragazzina fosse arrivata così lontana con le sue sole forze, né che il ragazzo, avvisato da chissà quale sesto senso, si fosse precipitato in suo soccorso senza neanche essere a conoscenza del motivo della sua fuga. E poi chi era l’aggressore di cui andava parlando Heather? Non erano state trovate tracce di sangue diverse da quelle dei ragazzini coinvolti che potessero giustificare una colluttazione, e di sicuro nessuno avrebbe mai potuto credere che chi li aveva attaccati si fosse dissolto in una nuvola di polvere dorata quando, con le sue ultime forze, il ragazzo lo aveva colpito con un preciso tiro di fionda al centro dell’unico occhio spalancato.  
Nessuno le aveva creduto, come se l’unica realtà possibile fosse quella uscita dalle loro teste. Ma lei sapeva che non era così. D'altronde, come avrebbe potuto convincersi del contrario quando ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, era sovrappensiero o dormiva, non faceva altro che rivivere quella scena?  
Rivedeva Cornell Garland che accorreva in suo soccorso, che si chinava su di lei e usava le sue energie per strapparla alla presa della morte, rinsaldando le ossa spezzate e guarendola da una ferita che da sola sarebbe bastata ad ucciderla; lo ricordava mentre crollava a terra, dopo aver incassato il primo colpo per farle da scudo, e poi si rialzava con il solo scopo di continuare a difenderla; riviveva la corsa disperata al suo fianco, mano nella mano, e lui che usava le proprie energie per curarla di nuovo. Heather aveva capito di essere un peso ed era certa che, se Cornell fosse stato da solo e non impegnato a tenerla al sicuro, sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere.  
Quando il ciclope era arrivato a loro, lui l’aveva spinta di lato in tempo per evitarle di essere afferrata, ma non aveva fatto in tempo a schivare a sua volta, e il suono delle sue ossa che scricchiolavano era stato così forte che la bambina aveva temuto di diventare sorda.  
Non era riuscita a capire dove Cornell avesse trovato le forze per reagire un’ultima volta – era stato un tiro pulito, di una precisione impossibile. Un colpo perfetto.  
Quando la polvere dorata si era adagiata a terra, diradandosi, Heather aveva trovato Cornell riverso a terra, in una posa scomposta che l’aveva lasciata senza fiato. Era corsa da lui supplicandolo di usare i suoi poteri per guarirsi, ma in Cornell non era rimasto più un briciolo di energia e a lei non era rimasto altro da fare che rimanergli affianco, ad ascoltare il suo respiro spezzato ed irregolare, ad assistere alla sua agonia, finché la vita non lo aveva abbandonato dopo un intero minuto – un tempo che a lei era parso durare un’eternità.  
Era stato un eroe, era morto per lei, eppure a nessuno importava. Nessuno voleva crederlo possibile.  
Sam Davids, l’unico altro testimone presente durante gli eventi, si era chiuso in un silenzio totale, distante, e il resto del mondo aveva preso il suo atteggiamento come una sorta di muta ammissione.  
_Si è sempre comportato bene_ , avevano detto. _Sicuramente è stato l’altro a trascinarlo in quella bravata. Sam avrà sicuramente provato a fermarlo, per questo sarà stato coinvolto. E pensare che poteva morire anche lui... Per fortuna si è solo rotto un braccio.  
_Heather aveva iniziato ad odiare anche Sam, con ferocia, poi il suo odio si era naturalmente esteso a chiunque. Si era chiusa a riccio dentro una cupola, sottile eppure estremamente resistente, che nessuno sembrava notare solo perché ci si poteva vedere attraverso. Ma lei, anche se rimaneva visibile dietro quel trasparente scudo, era barricata e pronta a lottare.  
«Ti farà bene staccare da Atlanta» ripeté la signora Miller a voce bassa. «Farà bene a tutte e due.»  
La bambina avrebbe voluto crederle, ma non ne era poi così sicura. Nulla, in fin dei conti, le avrebbe ridato l’amico perduto, e con quel pensiero ad affollarle la testa piombò di nuovo nel suo silenzio tetro. Arrivò all’ingresso del Campo Mezzosangue un’ora più tardi, lo zaino in spalla e la fionda che aveva regalato a Cornell stretta in pugno, trovandolo vibrante di energia e di colore – un viavai continuo di semidei che interruppero le loro mansioni per darle il benvenuto.  
Mentre una luminosa corona di foglie di vite le compariva sulla testa, segno che Dioniso l’aveva riconosciuta di fronte a tutti, Heather inspirò e si sforzò di sorridere, pur sapendo che in quel campo, ai suoi occhi, sarebbe sempre mancato qualcosa.


	13. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 13: ANGUSTO

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 13: ANGUSTO**  
_Setting: Demigods (Rick Riordan)  
AU: WhatIfAU_  


* * *

  


« _Merda_...» soffiò Heather Miller, un suono talmente basso che nemmeno i suoi amici, rinchiusi insieme a lei nell’angusto ripostiglio in cui avevano trovato rifugio, riuscirono ad udire. Le sue labbra si erano mosse appena per rilasciare quella muta imprecazione, non prima che la ragazzina ebbe tirato indietro la testa e richiuso con quanta più delicatezza possibile la porta che li separava dall’esterno.  
Fuori, a braccarli come prede, c’era una creatura serpentiforme lunga quanto un pulmino che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto inghiottirli uno ad uno e senza sforzo. Quando la figlia di Dioniso aveva sbirciato dallo spiraglio della porta appena socchiusa, aveva visto la punta della coda del mostro sparire oltre un corridoio, più o meno nel punto da cui erano sbucati loro un paio di minuti prima. Forse stava solo cercando di seguire la loro traccia olfattiva, si era detta, tutt’altro che sicura. Suo malgrado infatti, si era resa conto che, tra le altre cose, il bestione orribile ci sentiva bene. Anzi, _troppo_ bene.  
«Allora?» bisbigliò Mira, figlia di Demetra, in precario equilibrio tra un paio di secchi di plastica e due scopettoni malmessi. Accanto a lei, poggiato al muro per non cadere e con la stessa aria preoccupata, c’era Alex, figlio di Hermes.  
«Sembra si stia allontanando, forse potremmo...»  
«Aspetta ad uscire. Vi sta tendendo una trappola.»  
Heather si voltò alla propria destra. Dove chiunque altro avrebbe visto un cesto di metallo stracolmo di stracci, che con la sua presenza quasi bloccava l’apertura completa della porta, lei vide invece il volto familiare di Cornell Garland, tranquillamente seduto sulla sommità del contenitore come fosse privo di peso.  
Era esattamente come lo ricordava: gli stessi occhi affilati e acuti, vibranti di intelligenza, lo stesso volto piacevole ritratto nelle foto che aveva gelosamente conservato negli ultimi quattro anni, da quando lei e sua madre avevano lasciato Atlanta. Non somigliava per niente alla maschera di sangue e dolore che la costringeva ancora a svegliarsi nel cuore della notte, madida di sudore e col volto rigato di lacrime.  
Scossa, la ragazzina deglutì a vuoto e cercò di riprendere il controllo di sé. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva. Le era già successo altre due volte negli ultimi tre giorni, e non era ancora riuscita a capire se fosse un grave – ma tutto sommato gradito – caso di infestazione di fantasmi, oppure se si trattasse di qualche effetto collaterale del sangue che condivideva con il tanto divino quanto folle figlio di Zeus e Semele. Considerando che la sua vita era un polpettone di semidei, poteri sovrumani e mostri, nessuna delle due opzioni sembrava poi tanto assurda.  
«Sa che siete nei paraggi» continuò Cornell. La sua voce, al contrario delle loro, aveva un volume accettabile, lo stesso che chiunque avrebbe potuto usare durante una normale conversazione, e la giovane semidea provò quasi l’impulso di dirgli di abbassare il tono.  
Lui, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, sorrise: «Quella creatura non può sentirmi. Puoi sentirmi solo tu. Sono nella tua testa, dopotutto.»  
La ragazzina inspirò a fondo e si trattenne dal grugnire un’altra colorita imprecazione. Gli anni l’avevano resa un’adolescente di indole ribelle, testarda e difficile da controllare, con una passione per la musica punk e la litigata facile. Un’immagine molto diversa da quella della principessina tutta sorrisi e risate che era prima di quel tragico 2 gennaio.  
«Allora?» Alle sue spalle, la voce condita da una punta d’impazienza, Alex provò ad attirare la sua attenzione. «Possiamo andare?»  
Heather scosse la testa e fece cenno di darle un attimo, come se volesse riflettere, poi si voltò verso la sagoma di Cornell – l’unico con l’aria di stare comodo in quello striminzito rifugio, dove sarebbe bastato un movimento sbagliato da parte di uno qualsiasi degli altri tre semidei per far crollare tutto – e gli rivolse una muta richiesta.  
«Ti serve una mano, scricciolo?»  
«Non so, tu che dici?!» sibilò lei tra i denti, irritata dalla sua espressione tranquilla e rilassata. Pensando che si stesse rivolgendo a lei o ad Alex, Mira reclinò il capo di lato e la guardò perplessa.  
«Che dici, in che senso?»  
«Parlo da sola» la liquidò Heather, imponendosi di non fare sciò con la mano solo per paura di schiaffeggiare qualcuno o qualcosa per sbaglio. Tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Cornell, e sperò che nella sua espressione lui riuscisse a leggere un sentito “ _per favore_ ”.  
«La soluzione non è difficile, sotto sotto lo sai» disse il ragazzo, le dita affusolate che tamburellavano sul bordo del cesto di metallo senza provocare alcun rumore. «Quell’affare ha un udito molto potente, e per disorientare i mostri con questa capacità non c’è modo migliore per riuscirci che provocare un gran casino. Fate tanto rumore e fatelo partire quanto più distante possibile da voi; con un po’ di fortuna, basterà quello a coprire le vostre tracce e a farvi uscire dal centro commerciale.»  
La figlia di Dioniso si accigliò, mentre un vago senso di disagio le attanagliava il petto. Era una buona tattica, la migliore che aveva a disposizione al momento, ma risvegliava in lei ricordi sgradevoli. Quando era nella fabbrica abbandonata insieme all’amico, entrambi braccati da un ciclope, Cornell aveva usato quello stesso metodo per distrarre la creatura; per un po’ aveva funzionato, ma non abbastanza da assicurare a tutti e due di uscire vivi da quell’incontro.  
«Non è la stessa cosa» la rimbeccò lui, districandosi di nuovo tra i suoi pensieri. «Stavolta non c’è bisogno di fermarsi ad affrontare il nemico. Vi basta fuggire.»  
Heather serrò le labbra in una linea sottile nel ricordare, non senza una punta di rabbia, come quattro anni prima non avessero avuto altrettanta fortuna. Con Sam Davids ferito ed impossibilitato a muoversi, il combattimento era stato inevitabile. Cornell non avrebbe _mai_ lasciato indietro nessuno. Se solo gli altri fossero stati altrettanto corretti con lui...  
«Sentite...» sussurrando, si voltò verso Alex e Mira, che le rivolsero un’occhiata speranzosa. «Quella bestia ha l’udito super sviluppato. Se vogliamo scappare, dobbiamo fare casino.» I due semidei annuirono, bendisposti a lasciarle il comando dell’operazione. «Alex, subito a sinistra della porta c’è un interruttore d’emergenza; fallo scattare. Mira, tu vieni con me. Devo salirti sulle spalle. Ce la fai a sostenermi?»  
«Heather, scusa» Mira aggrottò la fronte, «non è un problema, eh. Ma perché devo tenerti sulle spalle?»  
Sorridendo, la figlia di Dioniso tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans strappati un accendino zippo: «Perché devo arrivare al rilevatore di fumo.»  
  


* * *

  
  


Era ormai quasi il tramonto quando Heather, Mira ed Alex arrivarono al Campo Mezzosangue. Il sole, una sfera arancione che tingeva il panorama dei toni intensi del crepuscolo, lambiva i loro capelli, la loro pelle ed i loro abiti umidi, contribuendo ad asciugarli pur senza privarli dell’aria da pulcini bagnati.  
Il piano era stato un successo. Aperta la porta del ripostiglio, Heather aveva usato la fionda per scagliare una delle sue biglie di metallo dall’altro lato del garage e tanto era bastato per attirare l’attenzione del mostro serpentiforme, che si era scagliato da tutt’altra parte rispetto alla loro posizione; a quel punto Alex era sgattaiolato a sinistra e aveva fatto scattare l’allarme manuale, mentre Mira aveva fatto da sostegno fisico alla figlia di Dioniso, per permetterle di passare sotto il sensore di fumo uno straccio rinsecchito a cui era stato appiccato fuoco con lo zippo. Naturalmente l’allarme antincendio si era attivato con tempestività, e di conseguenza aveva iniziato a scrosciare acqua ovunque.  
In più, mentre le due ragazzine smuovevano le automobili parcheggiate per attivarne gli antifurti, Alex aveva scelto un’utilitaria come mezzo per la fuga. Gli era bastato toccare la portiera per far scattare la serratura; in una manciata di secondi, i tre semidei si erano ritrovati all’interno della macchina, fradici come se si fossero buttati in piscina, ed erano usciti dal parcheggio sgommando, lasciandosi alle spalle solo caos, panico e un mostro serpentiforme molto confuso. L’utilitaria era stata abbandonata un paio di chilometri più in là e loro, carichi d’orgoglio per averla scampata, avevano proseguito di corsa, mescolandosi al fiume di persone che riempiva le strade cittadine finché il loro odore di semidei non si era confuso in mezzo a quello dell’umanità.  
«Dove siete stati?»  
Avevano varcato da poco i confini del Campo Mezzosangue quando la familiare voce di Oliver Ayers li rimbeccò. Il ragazzo, fermo qualche metro più in là, li stava osservando con un biasimo che riempì Heather di fastidio.  
«Abbiamo solo fatto un giro» gli rispose stizzita, prima che potessero farlo i suoi compagni di avventura. Ad Alex non importava granché dell’autorità del figlio di Atena, ma non si poteva dire lo stesso di Mira, che già stava iniziando a torcersi le mani per il nervosismo.  
«Fatto un giro? Siete fradici.» Vedendo che Heather non accennava a fermarsi, Oliver si incamminò per raggiungerla, e gli altri due ne approfittarono saggiamente per dileguarsi ed evitare così la lavata di capo. «Dove siete stati a combinare guai, stavolta?»  
«A “fatti-i-cazzi-tuoi-landia”.» La figlia di Dioniso alzò gli occhi verso il cielo, seccata. «Dovresti andarci ogni tanto, Ayers. Ti farebbe bene.»  
«Non potete uscire senza dire niente a quelli più grandi. È pericoloso! Non puoi fare di testa tua, come se dalle tue azioni non dipendesse-»  
«Falla finita!» sbottò Heather, inchiodando di colpo e costringendo anche l’altro semidio a fermare i propri passi. Oliver fece per ribattere qualcosa, ma lei non gliene diede il tempo e quasi gli ringhiò contro: «Qualcuno ti ha eletto “Paparino premuroso del Campo”, per caso? Non mi risulta. Come se tu per primo non passassi la metà del tempo a buttarti a testa bassa nelle situazioni più pericolose, poi, solo per raggranellare un sorrisetto e un buffetto sulla guancia da parte di mammina! Smetti di starci col fiato sul collo. Ho già due fratelli, e mi sono più che sufficienti, quindi finiscila di asfissiarmi come se fossi un mio parente, o anche solo mio amico, perché non lo sei.»  
Prima che il figlio di Atena potesse riordinare i pensieri per risponderle, la ragazzina gli voltò di nuovo le spalle e riprese la sua marcia, stavolta senza essere seguita. Non da lui, almeno.  
«Non sembra anche a te che somigli un po’ a Sam?» chiese Cornell, trotterellandole accanto e reggendo senza sforzo il suo passo svelto. Heather serrò talmente tanto la mandibola da sentire una fitta di dolore alle tempie.  
«Già. E guarda un po’, mi sta sul cazzo quasi quanto lui!»  
L’amico sospirò al suo fianco: «Lo sai che non ti dice le cose per darti fastidio. Lo fa perché si preoccupa.»  
«Ma da che parte stai, tu?!» Rabbiosa, si girò a scoccargli un’occhiata furente – un’espressione che scemò in un attimo, appena si accorse del sorriso dolce che lui le stava rivolgendo.  
«Dalla tua, sempre» lo sentì rispondere, e una nostalgia acuta la invase, riempiendole gli occhi di lacrime.  
Heather passò le mani tra i capelli umidi, una spettinata cascata color rame, e se li tirò indietro con un gesto nervoso, guardandosi attorno smarrita finché il suo sguardo si soffermò sulla figura di Nico di Angelo, seduto all’ombra di un albero al fianco del suo ragazzo, Will Solace. Appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono, il figlio di Ade la salutò con una mano e Heather fu quasi tentata di raggiungerlo, per chiedergli se anche lui vedesse lo spettro di un ragazzo con i capelli dai riflessi dorati al suo fianco; se fosse possibile che lo spirito di Cornell Garland, abbandonato il regno dell’Oltretomba, l’avesse raggiunta per stare al suo fianco e darle tutto l’aiuto di cui aveva bisogno, o se si trattasse invece di un mero riflesso della sua tristezza portata all’eccesso, lascito della latente follia di suo padre.  
Quando fece per muovere un passo, però, se ne scoprì incapace e la sua mente si colmò della realizzazione che, in fin dei conti, non le importava davvero ottenere una risposta: aveva sentito la mancanza di Cornell per quattro anni e adesso era lì, al suo fianco, ed era tutto ciò che contava. Con quella consapevolezza salutò di rimando Nico, gli diede le spalle e proseguì la sua marcia fino alle rive del lago, dove sedette a gambe incrociate, in attesa che il sole sparisse oltre l’orizzonte e lasciasse posto alla notte.  
Se qualcuno avesse chiesto ai pochi semidei di passaggio con chi fosse Heather Miller, loro avrebbero risposto che era sola, tutta intenta a chiacchierare tra sé e sé. Ma se anche la figlia di Dioniso fosse venuta a saperlo, non le sarebbe importato granché, troppo felice di poter parlare ancora una volta con il suo amico più caro per preoccuparsi delle chiacchiere altrui.


	14. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 14: OASI

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 14: OASI**  
_Setting: Varanthos (Originale)  
AU: SpaceAU_  


* * *

  


Ferrek si guardò attorno per l’ennesima volta, quasi a volersi imprimere la struttura della sua cabina in mente per paura di dimenticarla. Lo spazio a disposizione non era certo immenso, ma per il felida si trattava di una reggia se comparato a quello che aveva sulla Falling Star, a cui ripensò con una punta di nostalgia.  
Il primo volo sulla Star Wanderer stava procedendo bene. Impostata la rotta e attivato il pilota automatico supervisionato dalla IA della nave, Ferrek si era rifugiato nella propria cabina con la consapevolezza di quanto fosse stanco, e al tempo stesso con la certezza che non avrebbe mai preso sonno, troppo emozionato all’idea dell’affare concluso poche ore prima, dello scambio con la IA a cui aveva addirittura dato un nome, Lialed, e del viaggio appena intrapreso. E forse anche un po’ del fatto che, dalla partenza, non aveva sentito nemmeno un singhiozzo, uno scossone o qualche strano scricchiolio proveniente dalla nave. Quella sì che era una bella novità!  
Steso sul letto, aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva tentato di sgomberare la mente, di svuotarla da ogni pensiero mentre regolarizzava il respiro e rilassava i muscoli. Si era ritrovato a scattare a sedere come una molla neanche cinque minuti più tardi, con la piccola coda che si agitava a destra e a sinistra e la voglia di fare qualcosa – _qualsiasi cosa_ – che gli formicolava sottopelle. Alla fine aveva riattivato il suo omni-tool e si era buttato a capofitto nella ricerca di informazioni, approfondendo in particolar modo ciò che ospitavano i dintorni della meta che aveva selezionato circa un’ora prima e verso cui la Star Wanderer si stava dirigendo.  
« _Knock, knock!_ »  
Nel totale e pacifico silenzio, la voce sottile della IA risuonò con particolare intensità. Le orecchie di Ferrek guizzarono, catturando il suono, e lui alzò istintivamente gli occhi verso il piccolo interfono, appena visibile in un angolo della parete.  
«...Lialed?»  
« _Sì, capitano?_ »  
«Hai appena bussato a voce?»  
« _Sì_...» Nel tono che usò Lialed, il felida percepì chiaramente una leggera esitazione. « _So che è buona educazione bussare prima di interrompere una persona nell’intimità della propria stanza, ma in mancanza di una piattaforma fisica ausiliaria mi è praticamente impossibile svolgere suddetta azione. Ho pensato che farlo a voce, anche se tecnicamente sono già all’interno del suo spazio personale, sarebbe stato meglio di niente. Ho sbagliato?_ »  
«No.» A Ferrek venne da ridere ma fece del suo meglio per trattenersi, per timore di offendere quella piccola e adorabile IA – cosa che non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare. «È stato un pensiero gentile, Lialed.»  
« _Posso continuare a farlo anche in futuro, quindi?_ »  
Per Ferrek avrebbe fatto poca differenza. In fin dei conti Lialed, in quanto IA della Star Wanderer, era sempre ovunque, in ogni singolo spazio della nave. Ma non era solo il suo parere ad avere importanza. «Ti farebbe sentire più a tuo agio?» domandò.  
« _Penso di sì_.»  
«Allora sentiti libero di “bussare” a modo tuo.»  
« _Grazie, signore!_ »  
«Prego. Di che cosa avevi bisogno?»  
« _Io?_ » Lialed parve colto in contropiede. « _Di nulla, capitano._ »  
«E allora perché sei venuto a chiamarmi?»  
A quella domanda seguì un lungo momento di silenzio, durante il quale Ferrek, nella propria mente, non faticò a visualizzare Lialed come un timido ragazzino dall’aria imbarazzata.  
«Sei entrato in blocco?» scherzò, reprimendo l’istinto di chiedergli se non fosse andato a cercarlo perché si sentiva solo.  
« _No!_ » La voce della IA vibrò di agitazione prima di ricomporsi. « _È solo... Io... Avevo delle domande, ecco._ »  
«Spara.»  
« _A cosa, sign- Ah! È un modo di dire, giusto._ » Sulla bocca di Ferrek comparve un ghignetto divertito. « _Mi chiedevo... Come mai stiamo andando all’Oasi di Kae-dyss? Abbiamo un appuntamento con qualcuno?»  
_«No, non siamo attesi da nessuno. In realtà sono anni che vorrei visitare l’oasi e le rovine che la circondano. Ho rimandato a lungo perché ero sicuro che la mia vecchia nave non avrebbe retto il viaggio, ma più ritardavo la partenza e più sottili si facevano le mie possibilità di superare gli anelli del pianeta. Con la Star Wanderer non dovremmo avere questi problemi.»  
« _Non li avremo, capitano!_ » confermò Lialed. « _Non avvertirà nemmeno un po’ di turbolenza nella fase di discesa, glielo posso assicurare._ »  
Quello, pensò Ferrek, sarebbe stato stranissimo. Non era abituato a tranquille discese e stabili arrivi, a seguito delle quali, presumibilmente, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno del solito giro di perlustrazione alla ricerca di pezzi di nave spaziale sparsi nei paraggi della zona d’atterraggio.  
« _Se posso chiedere_ » riprese la IA, « _come mai è da tanto tempo che vuole andare da quelle parti?_ »  
«Ecco, questa è una bella domanda!» A Ferrek bastò sfiorare il proprio omni-tool per proiettare al centro della stanza l’ologramma dell’Oasi di Kae-dyss: un piccolo gioiello tinto di verde smeraldo e d’azzurro, che spiccava nell’immensità dorata del deserto. «Vedi qui?» Con la punta del dito indicò la ziggurat centrale. «Questo è il palazzo di Kaexyll, l’ultima grande reggente savar prima della Calamità. Ormai è la sede del Consiglio dell’Oasi, ma al suo interno sono ancora conservati i cimeli di un’epoca passata. Per di più, stando a voci mai confermate, pare che il palazzo sia pieno zeppo di passaggi segreti, alcuni dei quali dovrebbero condurre alla Sala degli Eroi, uno dei grandi edifici ormai in rovina che occupano il deserto limitrofo, nascosti sotto la sabbia.»  
« _Wow! Parla di queste cose con grande trasporto, capitano..._ » soffiò Lialed. La nota di ammirazione nella voce era palese e sincera.  
«Quanto sarebbe bello trovare quel passaggio segreto e ritrovarsi in un mausoleo magico, dedicato ai grandi eroi del passato? Sarei il primo a metterci piede dopo un’infinità di anni...»  
« _Ma è legalmente accettabile gironzolare nel palazzo, alla ricerca di questo accesso?_ »  
«Sì! Beh, se non ti fai beccare, s’intende.»  
« _Oh..._ »  
«Un’altra ragione per cui voglio tanto andare lì» proseguì il felida, tentando di virare un po’ il discorso, «è la presenza di questi.» Di nuovo, indicò qualcosa sulla mappa; stavolta si trattava di due edifici meno grandi ed appariscenti del primo, ma non per questo meno interessanti, con le loro statue slanciate dalle mille forme e con i tetti decorati da piccolissime piastrelle colorate.  
« _Cosa sono?_ »  
«Templi. Questo, più ad est, è il tempio di Emer, la dea della natura e dei viaggi. Quest’altro, a nord, è di Lanthir, dio della notte e della fortuna. Sarebbe di buon auspicio portare lì la Star Wanderer per una doppia benedizione, non trovi?»  
Lialed tardò a rispondere, forse intento ad elaborare un parere a riguardo o alla ricerca di informazioni sul Vara-Net.  
« _Ammetto di essere confuso riguardo le divinità_ » capitolò infine. « _Ma se lei è convinto che portare nei paraggi di una delle loro case la Star Wanderer sia una buona cosa, allora la appoggerò sicuramente. E poi l’Oasi di Kae-dyss mi piace. È così esotica! I colori sui vessilli sono molto brillanti e lo spazioporto, anche se piccolo, è valutato con 9.7 stelle su 10 su SpaceAdvisor!_ »


	15. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 15: INSETTO

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 15: INSETTO**  
_Setting: Demigods (Rick Riordan)  
AU: CollegeAU / GenderswapAU_  


* * *

  


«Fai tutte queste storie per un insetto? Che cagasotto!»  
«I ragni sono _ARACNIDI_ , non insetti!»  
Cornelia si bloccò nel bel mezzo del corridoio, a due passi dalla porta della sua stanza che al momento era appena socchiusa. Nonostante il dormitorio universitario fosse zeppo di studenti chiassosi che andavano e venivano dalle rispettive camere, quel breve scambio risuonò nelle sue orecchie con l’intensità di un campanello d’allarme.  
«Oddio...» borbottò, prima di rivolgere un’occhiata a Chris e Lena, con cui si era intrattenuta dalla fine della lezione di psicologia dinamica. «Passo un attimo in camera, scusate. Ci vediamo dopo?»  
«Vai a disinnescare la bomba, stella. Noi intanto raggiungiamo Mina.» Lena strizzò un occhio verso di lei e strinse il braccio attorno al fianco del suo ragazzo.  
«Mi raccomando, Nell, chiamaci se qualcuno fa a botte. Potremmo organizzare uno spettacolo e far pagare il biglietto» aggiunse Chris, con il suo inequivocabile tono monocorde.  
«Ottima idea, amore! Potremmo ripagarci il debito studentesco.»  
Cornelia sorrise, poi si separò dai due e allungò con prudenza la mano verso la porta socchiusa della stanza, quasi temesse di essere morsa dalla maniglia. Si decise a spalancarla appena sentì l’ennesimo scambio di insulti.  
Aveva già intuito l’identità delle protagoniste di quel nuovo episodio di “Scazzi al College”, infatti non fu la presenza di Olivia e Kayla a sorprenderla, quanto il fatto che la prima fosse in piedi sul letto con tutte le scarpe – qualcosa che normalmente non avrebbe _mai_ fatto – e con tanto di cuscino stretto al petto, mentre la seconda era al centro della stanza e aveva appena tirato fuori dalla tasca della giacca di pelle il suo smartphone sgangherato.  
Cornelia raggiunse Kayla e le sfilò il cellulare di mano non appena la vide aprire la funzione videocamera.  
«Ehi!» le ringhiò contro la ragazza, che nel voltarsi quasi la schiaffeggiò con la lunga coda in cui erano raccolti i capelli neri e lisci. Quando capì che a sottrarle lo smartphone era stata Cornelia, lo sguardo di Kayla mutò rapidamente da truce a neutro. «Ah, sei tu.»  
«Già, sono io!» Le labbra di Cornelia si tesero in un sorriso. «Sai com’è, questa è la mia stanza. A volte capita anche a me di passarci.»  
«E io te cercavo, infatti.» Kayla accennò ad Olivia, ancora in piedi sul letto, trattenendo a stento una risata. «Poi Ayers ha dato di matto e ho pensato di farle un video, ma sei arrivata tu e hai rovinato la festa. Insomma, la norma.»  
«Vuoi andartene in camera tua?!» sbottò Olivia, trattenendo con grande sforzo l’istinto di lanciare contro l’intrusa il cuscino, che ora stringeva a sé con tutte le forze che aveva. Cornelia le lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata.  
Olivia Ayers, studentessa modello dai tempi delle elementari e sua compagna di stanza da due anni, era una delle persone più calme e tranquille che Cornelia avesse avuto occasione di conoscere dal giorno in cui si era iscritta al college. Era attenta, ordinata, e precisa; non dava mai di matto, e se lo faceva poteva voler dire una sola cosa.  
«Hai portato un ragno in camera nostra, per caso?» domandò verso Kayla, a bruciapelo. L’amica si strinse nelle spalle.  
«No.»  
«Era sulla tua giacca!» si intromise Olivia, la voce così acuta che i timpani di Cornelia trillarono fastidiosamente.  
«E che palle! Era una cosa minuscola.»  
«Non è vero! Era enorme. E lo hai gettato a terra, e ora è da qualche parte. _QUI DENTRO_!»  
«Kayla...»  
«Oh, ma che vuoi? Prendi le parti della pazza, adesso?!» sbottò Kayla, allargando le braccia con aria esasperata. «Non l’ho fatto apposta, Nell. Davvero. Sono stata in cortile fino a cinque minuti fa, poi sono venuta a cercarti e _quella_ » calcando l’ultima parola con particolare disprezzo, puntò l’indice in direzione di Olivia Ayers, «è impazzita per quello stupido ragno. Ho dato una botta alla giacca, la povera bestia è caduta e... beh, è scappata da qualche parte. Sotto il letto, credo. Che ne so! Ma lo capisco, eh. Pure io sarei scappata se avessi potuto.» Con un passo, Kayla ridusse la distanza che la separava da Cornelia e le rivolse un’occhiata eloquente. «Sicura che non vuoi chiedere il trasferimento in un’altra stanza? Quella non sta bene.»  
«Olivia sta benissimo» rispose Cornelia, con tono conciliante. «Si chiamano “fobie” per una ragione. E così, a naso, sospetto che provare a farle un video in questo momento non abbia contribuito a farla stare tranquilla. Ma è solo un mio parere, eh.»  
Kayla alzò gli occhi al soffitto: «Sei pallosa quando fai così...»  
«Lo so. Ma mi vuoi bene comunque.»  
«No.»  
«Ti voglio bene anche io.»  
«Eww, piantala!»  
A Cornelia sfuggì una risatina, poi porse all’amica lo smartphone. L’altra lo fece scivolare nella stessa tasca del giubbotto di pelle da cui l’aveva preso.  
«Smancerie a parte» riprese Kayla, «ci vediamo stasera, sì? Alla festa.»  
«Ovvio.»  
«Bene. Allora ti lascio con la matta. Chiamami se dovessi aver bisogno di aiuto a metterle la camicia di forza, mh.»  
Dopo aver rivolto un’ultima occhiata piena di disprezzo in direzione di Olivia, Kayla uscì dalla stanza e la porta le si chiuse dietro con un tonfo, smorzando i rumori provocati dal viavai e dal vociare degli studenti, ora ovattati e distanti. Un silenzio che durò pochi secondi, smorzato da un’unica parola sussurrata con tutto l’astio possibile: « _Stronza_.»  
Cornelia si voltò verso Olivia e la osservò per un istante; era ancora stretta a quel cuscino e con i bei lineamenti del volto induriti dall’astio e dalla paura. Aveva gli occhi azzurri rivolti alla porta, quasi bastasse quello a far arrivare l’insulto alla diretta interessata.  
«Beh, è stata un po’ stronza, in effetti» dovette ammettere Cornelia. Per quanto si sforzasse di difendere Kayla, a volte quella benedetta ragazza sapeva davvero come far scattare i nervi. E per essere riuscita a strappare una parolaccia di bocca ad Olivia Ayers, stavolta doveva essersi veramente impegnata.  
«Io la odio.» Olivia sbuffò. Fece scivolare una mano tra i capelli biondi e li tirò indietro, mentre lo sguardo scivolò verso il pavimento alla ricerca di qualcosa. «Dov’è finito quel mostro?»  
«Adesso ci penso io, tranquilla. Non muoverti, eh.»  
«Non ci penso nemmeno.»  
Stavolta fu Cornelia a sfilare il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans; accese la torcia, si chinò sulle ginocchia ed iniziò ad esplorare il pavimento della stanza, sbirciando sotto le scrivanie e sotto i letti con maniacale attenzione. Sapeva che se non fosse riuscita a trovare il ragno, microscopico o enorme che fosse, Olivia non sarebbe riuscita a chiudere occhio quella notte.  
La sua ricerca durò per qualche minuto e si svolse nel silenzio più totale, in un’attesa carica di un misto di nervosismo e speranza.  
«A-AH!»  
Olivia, che ancora non aveva abbandonato la sua posizione, sussultò: «Trovato?»  
«Sì. Eccolo qui.» Cornelia, inginocchiata per terra tra il comodino della compagna di stanza e la sua scrivania, allungò una mano alla cieca in direzione della ragazza. «Non voglio perderlo di vista. Prendimi un bicchiere e un foglio di carta, per favore.»  
Mossa da un impeto di orgoglio e desiderosa di dare il suo contributo, seppur minimo, Olivia si sporse per recuperare una delle tazze da collezione che facevano bella mostra sul ripiano più vicino, poi saltò giù dal letto e scattò verso la stampante per afferrare un foglio di carta. Le costò parecchio avvicinarsi all’altra per porgerle tutto.  
«Ecco, tieni.»  
«Grazie.»  
«È ancora lì?»  
«Sì.»  
«È grande, vero?»  
«Uhm... Abbastanza.» Cornelia soffiò via una ciocca di capelli color miele dagli occhi e avvicinò la tazza al ragno con circospezione. In effetti, ora che lo guardava da vicino, mentre si arrampicava sul foglio A4, era abbastanza grande da non rientrare più nella categoria “moschino”. Anzi, a voler essere onesti, conosceva più di qualcuno che si sarebbe schifato a quella vista anche senza una fobia come quella di Olivia.  
«L’hai preso?» incalzò la ragazza, che ora era tornata in prossimità del letto, pronta a risalirci in caso di fallimento della cattura. Cornelia non le rispose subito, ma preferì concentrarsi completamente su quello che stava per fare. Quando calò la tazza sul ragno lo fece con chirurgica precisione, lasciandosi sfuggire un’esclamazione soddisfatta. Quindi, senza tergiversare, si diresse verso la finestra aperta che affacciava sul cortile ed ebbe appena il tempo di liberarsi della creatura, prima che Olivia scattasse al suo fianco e chiudesse i vetri.  
«Oh! Stavi per ghigliottinarmi con la finestra, Ollie.»  
«Scusami!» Olivia arrossì in maniera abbastanza vistosa, ma per la prima volta da quando Cornelia era arrivata riuscì ad inspirare a fondo. Le sue mani tremavano ancora ed erano sudate, ma almeno le sue spalle erano più rilassate. «Grazie, Nell. Non so come avrei fatto se non fossi arrivata...»  
«Tranquilla.» Cornelia batté una mano sulla spalla dell’amica e le sorrise, sentendosi sollevata non appena la vide fare altrettanto. «Piuttosto, Kayla che ci faceva qui?»  
«Ah...» Lo sguardo di Olivia si incupì per un istante. «Era venuta a restituirti quelli.» Con un cenno del capo in direzione di una delle due scrivanie, indicò una pila di tre romanzi d’investigazione – libri che Cornelia aveva prestato a Kayla alcune settimane prima. «Incredibile che sappia leggere.»  
«Ehi!»  
«Scusa!» La ragazza, ora rossa come un peperone, si passò le mani tra i capelli e si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio prolungato. «Vedi come mi riduco quando sono nervosa? Insulti gratuiti e parolacce!»  
«E arrampicate sui letti. Con tanto di scarpe, tra l’altro!»  
«È stata una mattinata pesante, va bene?» borbottò Olivia, affrettandosi a lisciare il copriletto stropicciato con entrambe le mani. «La combo Kayla-ragno mi ha messa al tappeto. Non giudicarmi.»  
Cornelia non aveva nessuna intenzione di giudicare, ma le sfuggì comunque una risata divertita. Non avrebbe dovuto ridere ma Olivia, in quello stato, era stranamente divertente. In fin dei conti non era facile trovarla scompigliata e goffa, lei che era sempre tanto perfetta e beneducata.  
«Sì, ridi pure di me...»  
«Scusami non volevo prenderti in giro. Lo sai che ti capisco, con questa storia delle fobie e tutto il resto. Insomma, dovrei essere l’ultima persona ad avere diritto di parola. Se non fosse stato per te...»  
La frase rimase in sospeso, interminata, e il silenzio piombò di nuovo mentre le due ragazze incrociavano gli sguardi.  
Nella mente di entrambe esplose il ricordo di una decina di giorni prima, in quel dannato sgabuzzino, quando la claustrofobia di Cornelia era sfociata in un attacco di panico in piena regola e Olivia, per calmarla, l’aveva baciata. Era stato un bacio del tutto inaspettato e altrettanto imprevisto, per Cornelia, era stato il fatto di essersi ritrovata a ricambiarlo con enfasi. Poi, quando le loro bocche si erano separate e la magia del momento si era dissipata, Cornelia si era resa protagonista della fuga più patetica e goffa che i corridoi universitari avessero mai visto.  
Nessuna delle due aveva più parlato di quell’episodio, ma Cornelia era certa che l’unica ragione che spingesse Olivia al silenzio fosse il profondo rispetto che la ragazza nutriva nei suoi confronti. Olivia sapeva che lei era rimasta profondamente scottata da qualcuno, sapeva che stava ancora cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi, ed era rimasta in attesa, in silenzio, evitando con attenzione di tirare fuori l’argomento. Una premura su cui Cornelia aveva appena sputato, citando per prima quel tanto delicato quanto spaventoso episodio.   
_Finisci la frase!_ – si disse Cornelia, – _Finiscila, o penserà che sei in imbarazzo.  
_Che poi era esattamente come si sentiva in quel momento. Non sarebbe stata capace di nasconderlo neanche se dalla finestra della stanza fossero entrati tutti i professori in tutù rosa.  
«Uhm... Quindi, ci vai alla festa?»  
Dopo un istante di smarrimento, Cornelia aggrottò la fronte: «...Come?»  
«La festa di stasera. Ci vai, no? Ho sentito che ne parlavi con Kayla.» Olivia arricciò le labbra in un sorriso comprensivo. Glielo si leggeva in faccia che non avrebbe voluto cambiare argomento, ma al tempo stesso era palese il suo desiderio di mettere l’altra a suo agio. Cornelia gliene fu immensamente grata.  
«Ah... Sì. Devo andarci per forza, mi esibisco.»  
«Forte! Suoni o canti?»  
«Tutte e due. Sono chitarra e voce.»  
«Pensavo di restare a studiare, ma se è così vengo ad assistere. Mi piace troppo sentirti cantare...»  
Le ultime parole uscirono in un sussurro appena udibile e Cornelia, vergognandosi per la propria codardia, finse di non averle colte, nonostante intimamente si sentì invasa da una scintilla di contentezza al pensiero che Olivia sarebbe stata lì, nella folla, ad ascoltarla.  
Prima o poi, si disse, avrebbe fatto chiarezza nella sua testa e avrebbe trovato il coraggio di tirare fuori l’argomento “bacio”, di affrontarlo con la serenità e la chiarezza che Olivia meritava, senza fughe ridicole e tentennamenti snervanti.  
Prima o poi, forse, ma non in quel momento.


	16. FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 16: CARILLON

**FuffaChallenge 2021 ~ prompt 16: CARILLON**  
_Setting: Originale  
AU: WhatIfAU_  


* * *

  


Quando aveva ricevuto la telefonata da parte della signora Langdon, Nicholas Murray aveva pensato di avere a che fare con una persona un po’ fuori di melone.  
La donna, una signora sull’ottantina che era riuscita a convincere la responsabile della casa di cura di lusso che la ospitava a farle fare una telefonata, aveva una voce acuta e vivace, e con quella aveva riempito Nicholas di chiacchiere sulle fatine dispettose, sui folletti che nascondevano gli oggetti e lasciavano in cambio grosse monete d’oro.  
Non che Nicholas fosse uno scettico patentato – era difficile permettersi di esserlo quando si era in grado di vedere i fantasmi – ma questo non escludeva a prescindere la possibilità di entrare in contatto con qualcuno che, anziché avere bisogno dell’aiuto di un esperto sul mondo dell’oltretomba, avrebbe necessitato piuttosto di un antipsicotico.  
Quando aveva detto di sì alla signora Langdon, rassicurandola che avrebbe fatto un controllo presso la sua abitazione di campagna prima che sua nipote vi si stabilisse insieme al marito e ai due figli, si era convinto di aver accettato quel caso di presunta infestazione soprannaturale per sfinimento, rintontito dalle chiacchiere dell’anziana.  
Quella mattina però, quando era sceso dall’auto con cui era stato accompagnato fin lì, gli era bastato guardare dall’esterno il villino circondato da erbacce per capire che c’era davvero qualcosa che non andava. C’era un sole pallido ad illuminare quella giornata, ma più ci si avvicinava all’abitazione e più sembrava che il calore fornito dai raggi che filtravano tra le nuvole bianche fosse incapace di riscaldare alcunché. Un pessimo segno.  
Aveva varcato la porta appuntandosi mentalmente di scusarsi con la signora Langdon appena possibile; se la donna aveva qualche rotella fuori posto, di sicuro ci aveva visto giusto per quanto riguardava la presenza di spiriti ostili nella villetta di campagna. Oltre a delle scuse, però, Nicholas era intenzionato a portarle anche dei risultati. Trovare un immobile infestato da uno spirito innocuo era abbastanza comune, ma trovarne uno con una presenza così sostanziosa di energie negative lo era un po’ meno. Certo, la situazione non era tragica come a Villa Caldwell – ringraziando il cielo, doveva ancora incappare in un caso grave come quello – ma questo non migliorava di molto la situazione. Quella villetta non era adatta ad ospitare chicchessia, men che meno due bambini piccoli, e non lo sarebbe stata prima di un accurato lavoro di esorcismo.  
Così, con pazienza e precisione maniacale, il giovane Murray aveva iniziato la sua esplorazione dal piano terra al solaio, entrando in ogni singola stanza e osservando gli angoli più carichi di energie negative con le sue speciali lenti incantate. Gli spettri, le cui presenze per Nicholas erano spesse e pesanti come una lastra di ghiaccio poggiata sul petto, lo rifuggivano con ostinazione, e lui stava sentendo crescere la frustrazione in maniera esponenziale quando finalmente qualcosa, in quella surreale pace prima della tempesta, parve sbloccarsi.  
Era in cima alle scale del primo piano quando alle sue orecchie, nel silenzio assoluto interrotto solo dai suoi passi e dal suo respiro, aveva udito il suono di un carillon. Era abbastanza vicino, sembrava arrivare dal piano terra. Nicholas aveva iniziato a scendere i primi gradini quando i suoi occhi erano stati attirati verso la fonte di quella melodia che, più scorrevano i secondi, più sembrava composta di note discordanti e stridule: un cofanetto di metallo ossidato, dall’aria antica, poggiato al centro di un tavolino di fronte al quale il giovane Murray era passato più volte, senza vedere nulla.  
Nel momento stesso in cui nella sua mente era balenata la netta consapevolezza che fosse quello il problema, la fonte centrale delle energie negative, l’aria si era fatta così fredda da gelargli il sangue. Al suono del carillon, sempre più distorto e fastidioso, si erano affiancate tre voci – sussurri taglienti e feroci, carichi di tutto l’astio che un’anima in pena era capace di accumulare con lo scorrere degli anni.  
_Fuori di qui!  
__Vai via!  
__Muori!  
_Prima che Nicholas riuscisse voltarsi in direzione delle vibranti presenze alle sue spalle, le sue ginocchia avevano ceduto di colpo, come se qualcosa le avesse colpite con forza. Aveva perso l’equilibrio, ritrovandosi a cadere nel vuoto.  
  


* * *

  


«Com’è che avevi detto? “ _Non ho bisogno di un assistente, ormai lavoro da solo. Sono abituato e me la cavo benissimo._ ”. Era così, vero?»  
«Falla finita.»  
«Eh sì. “ _Io sono Nicholas Murray, non Pincopallino! I fantasmi cattivi non possono niente contro di me!_ ”.»  
«Non ho mai detto così.»  
«“ _Non ho bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, anche se peso due chili bagnato, ho la resistenza in corsa di un nonnetto di novant’anni, e i miei riflessi sono efficienti quanto quelli di un elefante sotto sedativi_ ”.»  
«Vuoi farla finita?!» Nicholas sbottò e iniziò ad agitarsi, salvo poi lasciarsi sfuggire un’imprecazione di tutto rispetto. Dall’altro lato del divano, Alan Caldwell alzò lo sguardo dalla caviglia gonfia del giovane Murray, la fasciatura ancora a metà. Nella stanza aleggiava l’odore gradevole di una pomata all’arnica montana.  
«Smettila di muoverti. Se continui così, finirò di fasciarti il piede dopodomani.»  
«Mi suicido prima, se non la smetti di tartassarmi con questa storia dell’assistente...»  
«Io mica pretendo tanto. Mi basterebbe un: “ _Avevi ragione, Alan. Assumerti come mio aiutante è stata proprio una bella idea!_ ”. Coraggio, non è così difficile.»  
«Ero perfettamente in grado di cavarmela da solo.»  
«“ _Ero perfettamente in grado di cavarmela da solo_ ”» gli fece eco Alan, scimmiottandolo. «“ _Non hai visto come sono ruzzolato bene per le scale? Voto: dieci!_ ”»  
«Ma che hai, cinque anni?»  
«E tu? Guarda che la capacità di ammettere che qualcun altro possa avere ragione, oltre te, è un concetto basilare che si insegna ai bambini.»  
Nicholas sbuffò ed incrociò le braccia al petto, ignaro di quanto quell’atteggiamento gli desse l’aria da ragazzino imbronciato. Intuì le labbra di Alan piegate in un sorriso ma decise di ignorarle, troppo irritato da tutta quella situazione per apprezzare il momento, o anche solo la bellezza nell’espressione dell’altro.  
Va bene, forse il suo momentaneo assistente non aveva tutti i torti. Se l’era vista bruttina in quella dannata villetta; era capitombolato giù per tutte le scale, per colpa di quegli stupidi spettri. E sì, per un po’ doveva essere rimasto privo di sensi, ma era stata questione di una manciata di secondi, forse un minuto... Certo, quando aveva riaperto gli occhi si era visto crollare addosso il mobile-bar e aveva evitato di rimanere schiacciato per un soffio, rotolando goffamente su un fianco. E poi tazze e brocche di coccio avevano iniziato a volare da tutte le parti, investendolo con le loro schegge, finché Alan non era entrato, sfondando la porta d’ingresso bloccata, ed era accorso in suo aiuto, evitando un gran numero di suppellettili volanti – una scena che a Nicholas era sembrata tratta da un film, e che aveva contribuito a ricordargli l’addestramento militare dell’amico.  
A ripensarci, il giovane Murray si ritrovò a sbuffare di nuovo. Aveva ragione Alan, sul serio... _Accidenti_!  
«Grazie, comunque...» La voce gli uscì di bocca un tantino troppo bassa, smorzata dall’orgoglio, ma quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono Alan ebbe la decenza di non chiedergli di ripetersi, gongolando in silenzio, e Nicholas gliene fu molto grato. Si guardò attorno, studiando per l’ennesima volta gli spazi ampi e ordinati del loft che ospitava il loro ufficio e quartier generale, mentre l’altro terminava con mano ferma la fasciatura attorno alla sua caviglia gonfia.  
«Finito!» disse Alan, sfiorandolo un’ultima volta prima di ritrarsi. Aveva le mani piacevolmente calde, e Nicholas fu quasi tentato di fermarlo, di chiedergli di non allontanarsi. Se solo fosse stato un po’ meno orgoglioso...  
«Grazie.»  
«Ma ti pare. Stai a riposo, per ora. Non alzarti. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiedi a me.»  
«Sì, mammina.»  
A quelle parole, Alan si voltò a guardarlo di sottecchi e sorrise, ora tutto impegnato nella raccolta di pomate e garze, che fino a quel momento erano rimaste sparse sul tavolino che costeggiava il divano. C’era la soddisfazione del vincitore di una disputa nel suo sguardo, ma per una volta a Nicholas diede meno fastidio del solito. Molto meno fastidio.  
In realtà, sebbene inizialmente fosse stato scettico a riguardo, quella collaborazione tra lui ed Alan stava innegabilmente iniziando a dare i suoi frutti. E a piacergli veramente, anche se si sarebbe fatto buttare giù dalle scale altre dieci volte piuttosto che ammetterlo ad alta voce.  
Al contrario di Nicholas, Alan Caldwell non aveva la capacità di avvertire o addirittura vedere i fantasmi, né tantomeno il potere intrinseco di esorcizzarli, ma compensava quelle mancanze con prestazioni fisiche decisamente superiori rispetto a quelle del giovane Murray, e con capacità sociali ben più affinate delle sue.  
Averlo accanto, ricevere il suo aiuto o anche solo godere della sua compagnia e del suo sostegno nel corso dei casi più inquietanti, rappresentava per Nicholas un supporto prezioso. Qualcosa di cui in passato aveva creduto di non avere bisogno, ma che adesso sembrava indispensabile. Forse se avesse trovato il coraggio di dirglielo, invece di borbottare sempre come una vecchia pentola a pressione...  
«Una sterlina per i tuoi pensieri.»  
Distolto da quelle riflessioni, Nicholas alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che Alan gli stava porgendo una tazza di thè caldo – con una spruzzata di cannella in superficie, a giudicare dal profumo. Gliela sfilò di mano, domandandosi quanto a lungo fosse rimasto assorto per dare all’altro il tempo di preparargli la bevanda. Non si era accorto di niente.  
«Stavo pensando a quello.»  
Mentendo spudoratamente, il giovane Murray accennò al dannato carillon infestato, unico souvenir che aveva fatto in tempo ad afferrare nella villetta della signora Langdon, prima che l’altro lo trascinasse via di peso. Circondato di cristalli ed erbe incantate, l’oggetto sembrava inerte, come gli spiriti rinchiusi al suo interno; una situazione che non sarebbe durata a lungo.  
«Devo esorcizzarlo. Non voglio ritrovarmi in giro per l’ufficio tre fantasmi con la luna storta. Il sigillo è provvisorio, non durerà a lungo.»  
«Quanto tempo pensi che avremo a disposizione?»  
«Un paio di giorni, non di più. Appena le erbe inizieranno ad annerirsi, ci sarà da preoccuparsi.»  
Alan si avvicinò al carillon e lo osservò, ben attento a non sfiorarlo neanche con un dito. L’esperienza a Villa Caldwell gli aveva insegnato a trattare con una certa prudenza gli oggetti infestati. Era riuscito a scampare alla morte per un soffio, in fin dei conti, come i segni mai scomparsi sul suo collo gli ricordavano ogni giorno.  
«Mette i brividi...»  
«Lo so. Fa da ancora a spiriti molto adirati.»  
«Povera signora Langdon... Aveva in casa qualcosa di così pericoloso e non lo sapeva neanche. Hai idea di come possa esserne entrata in possesso?»  
«No, ma intendo chiederglielo stasera, quando mi chiamerà per avere notizie.»  
Nicholas accostò la tazza alle labbra, soffiò, poi prese un primo sorso che bastò a scaldargli il petto. Avrebbe potuto abituarsi facilmente a quegli attimi di tranquillità, alla costante presenza di Alan e alle sue premure. Per un attimo fu tentato di dirglielo, di scavalcare a forza i limiti che lui stesso si era imposto, ma quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono nuovamente, Alan gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso, pieno di premura, e Nicholas capì che sotto sotto lo sapeva già.


End file.
